Make Me
by fruiti-chan
Summary: The lawyer faces deep troubles when landed with a child. A child she learns to love and cannot be torn apart with. This child is his. But not hers. HaruhixKyouya. Rated T for later chapters. Chapter 15 up!
1. Chapter 1

The sun seeped through office blinds, creating an atmospheric work place.

A hard working lawyer pushed aside her paperwork, making room for her newest client.

"Ah yes, Harada Cho?" she called out. A nervous brunette appeared from the doorway, clutching her daughter's hand tightly.

"Y-yes that's me."

The lawyer smiled brightly, her chocolate eyes beaming.

"Please sit down Mrs Harada. Or is it Miss?" Her client sighed slightly, taking her seat. She placed her tot on her lap who happily chewed on her mother's necklace.

"It's Miss." She replied quietly.

"Ah, so you are divorced?" The lawyer opened her drawer and pulled out a small, thin file.

"Mhmm. I was hoping you could help me gain custody of my child," she explained, the toddler gurgling. She had brown locks like her mum and deep almond eyes.

"So tell me why you divorced your husband," Haruhi shifted through the paper looking for a name.

"Ah, his name should be here," she tried to point at the paper but instead knocked coffee over the desk. "Oh no! Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that, I mean I'm just so nervous and…and…erm…here let me help!" She pulled out some crinkled tissues from her bag, dabbing at the drenched papers.

"Miss Harada!"

The nervous female stopped dabbing and glanced at her solicitor.

"I think we should make an appointment for a later date. Maybe we can try again tomorrow? That way I'll have the paper's re-printed and we can look over your case."

"Uhm, okay…what time tomorrow? I don't think I can do before lunch, and I can't really do the evenings…" she trailed off again, scratching her brunette head.

"How about two o'clock? You can bring your daughter along if you want," she smiled sweetly again at the little toddler who gurgled softly.

……………………………………

Haruhi flopped down on her small leather couch holding a mug of hot chocolate on one hand and a piece of paper on the other.

"Harada Cho. She's now a single mother, and was divorced around…two months ago. Her ex husband now wants to gain custody of their only child even though he didn't want to see her when she was born." She sipped at the beverage, indulging its warm taste.

"What a horrible dad he must've been! I shall look forward to seeing his face when I win this case," she chuckled to herself and placed the piece of information onto the glass coffee table.

Her apartment was a quiet but stylish one. Yes, she could afford a lot now that she was a successful lawyer. Her accommodation consisted of; two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, a balcony, a living area and study. And she was only twenty-two.

She brushed her hands through her brown tresses, which had now grown a little past her shoulders. Her boyish looks had gone and been replaced by feminine features.

"Time for bed," she told herself looking at the silver clock which hung above the opposite wall. She placed the mug on top of the table and walked sleepily towards her bed.

"Good night Mum, good night Dad," her head rest on the soft cotton pillow before her passionate brown eyes closed in slumber.

……………………………………

"Miss Harada, lovely to see you again," Haruhi always had a saying in her mind to treat her clients well so that they would do the same. It also gave her confidence to win the case she was working on.

"I've come prepared! I've got extra absorbent tissues just in case I spill anything today!" Cho smiled nervously. Haruhi laughed and held up her coffee cup.

"Don't worry, I've got a cap on my coffee today," she sat down and arranged her files neatly. The sun shimmered down at the river below the building Haruhi's office was in. There were patches of green grass that could be seen in the scenery though it clashed with the chaotic traffic scene.

"I remember being in a park as green as those fields," Cho began to daydream. Before her lawyer could start talking she started to talk distantly.

"That was when I told him. I thought he loved me. I was obviously wrong."

…

"_Umm, I need to tell you something," she told him anxiously._

"_And what may that be?" He looked away at the distance. The breeze blew gently, carrying the summer with it._

"_I'm…I…" she sighed gently and bit her lip. "I'm pregnant." She looked at him cautiously. He didn't seem to rejoice, nor did he seem to be upset. Emotionless as always._

"_Are you not happy?" She tried to hug him but he turned to walk towards the car._

"_Why? Should I be?"_

_And so he left her. Standing there. Alone. A solitary tear travelled down her cheek. She looked down at her stomach, patting the soon-to-be-bump._

"_I care." She whispered delicately before returning to the car herself._

…

"And that's when the complications began." Cho finished calmly. Haruhi stared at her client sympathetically. How could someone do such a cruel thing to such a kind woman?

"Do you still love him?" She asked gently.

"Of course I do. I loved him from the beginning and I'll love him to the end. No matter what he does to me."

Haruhi smiled again. This was truly the first case she had worked with such emotion. But emotion wasn't in the job description.

"Don't worry Miss Harada, I **will** win this case for you."

"Thank you so much. Oh and please, you can call me Cho if you like. No one really has called me Miss." A smile erupted from her face; it being the first smile Haruhi has seen from this client.

"Now let's st-" The brunette got cut off once again which started to annoy her a little. The door opened slightly.

"So sorry to disturb you Miss Fujioka, but there's a man here waiting for you. He hasn't got an appointment do you want to see, him?" Her bubbly secretary asked her. Haruhi sighed getting off her seat and strode outside her office into the hallway.

"Yes?" She enquired a tall man with dark hair who was facing the opposite direction. She folded her arms irritated.

"I'm looking for Fujioka Haruhi," a deep voice said. The male turned around to face the brunette. Haruhi's eyes widened.

"Kyo-uya?"


	2. Chapter 2

"_I'm looking for Fujioka Haruhi," a deep voice said. The male turned around to face the brunette. Haruhi's eyes widened._

"_Kyo-uya?"_

…

His smirk emerged, that trademark smirk of his. Haruhi knew he was happy he had found her. She straightened herself up and put on a professional expression.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure?" Her eyes showed no emotion as she looked intently into Kyouya's eyes. He was still the tall handsome young man he was back in Ouran. But there was something different about him.

"Kyouya?" A small voice squeaked from the door of Haruhi's office. "What are you doing here?" Kyouya kept staring at the brunette in front of him, not letting his eyes travel away.

"I'm in need of a lawyer for a certain case," he answered casually.

"Oh is that so?" Haruhi crossed her arms tightly. It was as if she didn't want him, or any of the six boys, back into her life.

Cho stepped forward biting her lip childishly.

"Umm…" she tapped her lawyer's shoulder uneasily. Haruhi gritted her teeth silently at the man before turning around.

"Yes Miss Harada?" Cho tilted her head, amber eyes looked at Kyouya anxiously. "H-he's my…my…" She managed to squeak out.

"Your?"

She sighed out loudly, mumbling two words.

"Ex-husband…"

Haruhi's expression changed slightly. Obviously Cho's ex-husband would be a complete swine to do such a thing to a lovely lady. But she never imagined it to be Kyouya. Kyouya Ootori, whom she had to work under the shadow of most of her high school life.

_I see. _She thought before turning back to face the gentleman.

"I'm afraid I have to decline your offer Mr. Ootori."

_My my, Haruhi, you have quite the tongue on you now,_ the dark haired man thought to himself.

"I see. Well good day to you Miss Fujioka," he nodded in her direction before walking out of the hallway. Haruhi sighed out loudly. This was going to be one tough case.

…

"Okay, so I'll see you again on Thursday right?" Haruhi stood from her chair.

"Right, thank you so much Miss Fujioka," Cho began to shake her hand. "Oh, and is it okay if I bring my daughter next time?"

Haruhi paused for a second before smiling.

"Of course you can, it will be nice to see her again." She finished before Cho headed out the door, hugging her arms.

…

Haruhi splashed her face with the cold water from the tap before retreating to her bedroom. She brushed through her medium length hair once more and leaped off the cream carpet and onto her lilac coloured bed.

_Why did he have to be involved in this case? This is just going to make it worse. No wait, I can't let him pull me down like that! I bet that's what he wants me to do. I think he thinks that just because he used to go to school with me I might bow down to his superiority. Well guess what Mr. Ootori this lawyer knows her stuff! Like the saying goes, emotion is nothing when it comes to being a lawyer. Yes that's right._

She settled on one thought before burying her head into the soft cotton pillow.

_Emotion. Is nothing._

…Morning…

The phone rang piercingly in Haruhi's ear. She groaned in bed, not wanting to get up. Her left arm stuck out and felt for the alarm clock; which her eyes blurrily read 6:20.

Six twenty? That's early, I wonder who this is, uggh…

She closed her eyes again and felt around for the phone. Her finger pressed the green button.

"Uhh hello?" She grunted on the phone. It didn't matter who was calling her, could be her boss or a client; they had woken her up too early. And Haruhi didn't like to be woken up early.

"Miss Fujioka…I'm extremely sorry to be calling you this ea-" It was obviously a nervous wreck. Cho. Haruhi chuckled inside her sleepy head. But there was something wrong with Cho's voice.

"Cho? Are you alright?" The brunette straightened up in her bed. Her eyes widened.

"I will be. In a…few…minutes…uggh…" She began coughing in between her words. "My house…please come over…" The phone line cut dead. Haruhi shuddered at the silenced tone at the other end.

Cho, what have you done? She thought before scrambling out of bed hurriedly.

…Harada Residence…

Haruhi slammed her car door shut, standing outside a insignificant sized bungalow. Outside the grass had grown out of proportion and the autumn leaves had fallen onto the stoned pathway. A small white rickety fence stood on the boundaries weakly.

"Oh God…surely she can't live here…" Haruhi breathed out confidently and walked briskly towards the front door. She knocked on the door three times before finding it was already half open. The lawyer stepped onto the bare floorboards before enlarging her innocent chocolate eyes.

Papers everywhere. Flower vases smashed on the floor. Picture frames tilted. Wallpaper coming down. Blood. Blood trailing to what was the living room. Haruhi froze on the spot.

"Mi-miss Fujioka?" a small mouse like voice squeaked. Haruhi walked rapidly, not loosing a moment.

"CHO!" She screeched. Blood dripped from her client's chest, like a crimson waterfall. The brunette fell to her knees, trying to comfort Cho. "You idiot, why didn't you call an ambulance?" Haruhi lost formality in her words.

"No need," Cho croaked. "Yukiko, dining room…hurry." Yukiko, Cho's one year old daughter was heard from the dining room across the hall. A slight whining sound which Haruhi tried to stop.

"Shh, it's okay," but in her voice was fear. Never in her career did she face something like this. She kneeled back down next to Cho, hushing the tired out tot on her shoulder. Tears scraped her cheeks as she tried to stay strong.

"Kyouya did-…Yukiko needs you…I'm gone. Goodbye, Haruhi." Cho's honest amber came to a close, with a final tear slipping down her face.

"Cho? CHO!" For Haruhi it felt like history was repeating itself…

………………

_"Senpai? Tamaki? TAMAKI!!" Six pairs of eyes stared at the battered body, the blonde that lay in front of her. The blonde that gave her life meaning; the blonde she fell in love with._

OH MY G! Phew, I finished that in one night Aha, I never knew so many people liked this fic. In fact, I like how the plot is going kinda D Hopefully you enjoyed this, and the ending…well I'll leave your imagination to find out what's up with it. You'll find it out soon.

So until next time readers!

Fruiti 0-0


	3. Chapter 3

"_Cho? CHO!"_

…

Haruhi stared blankly at the plain white walls surrounding her. A small brunette toddler lay asleep on her lap, her petite stomach going up and down with her tiny breaths. A nurse finally came out which made Haruhi jump slightly. The hospital had been so quiet in the early hours of the morning.

"Miss Fujioka?" She asked politely with grief in her eyes. Haruhi looked up, not a word seeped from her mouth. "I'm afraid Miss Harada didn't make it. The bullet travelled too far in her chest. I'm sorry to be the bearer of this distressing news." The brunette looked intently into the nurse's eyes. It was obvious she was used to this kind of job, telling families that their loved ones had passed away. The nurse glanced at Yukiko, concerned.

"She'll be fine. Thank you for your time, have you contacted Ch- I mean Miss Harada's family?" Haruhi got up, holding Yukiko who murmured in her sleep.

"We tried getting in touch with her father, since other family members are out of our reach. He explained to us that he wants nothing to do with his daughter or his…granddaughter." The nurse nodded her head at the dozy toddler.

What? This family is more messed up than I thought. I'll have to contact Mr Harada soon. Wait, if none of her family wants anything to do with Cho then who's going to be in charge of her funeral? A woman like that deserves one. And I'm certainly not letting that Ootori fool do it. Well I guess it's up to me. Haruhi sighed loudly before explaining that it was her duty to be in charge of Cho. 

…

The rain pelted down like bullets. The lawyer gripped Yukiko tightly before setting off in the poignant rain to her car. If she had been any younger, Haruhi would've been on her knees crying her chocolate eyes out. But no, she had grown tired of crying. There wasn't a tear left in her body for this malicious world. Not after _that_.

…

"_Haruhi? Haruhi, speak to us. You've been quiet for the past few days. I know it's been hard but…" the older of the tangerine twins spoke, placing his hand on her shoulder. She stared distantly out the window; the rain washed away the happiness in the world._

"_He's gone." Two words escaped her mouth. The rest of the host club members looked down. They couldn't call themselves a host club now. It seemed so empty, the bounciness and livelihood of the host club, gone. Just like that. A few moments of silence was held before Haruhi had snapped at last._

"_Why did he have go? What did her ever do to deserve a cruel, cruel fate…" she dropped off the window ledge and landed softly on her knees. The brunette hugged her arms; tear dribbling down her cheeks. Hikaru dropped down beside her trying to comfort the distressed female._

"_Get off me," she mumbled, shoving him off. "It's not that easy losing someone you…you love. Twice." She pushed herself off the ground and headed for the door. None of the male members tried to stop her. Even Hani held his breath._

"_So she did love him," Kaoru muttered, loudly enough for the others to hear._

…

She reached into her pocket for the car keys, also trying to shield Yukiko from the heavy rain. She felt a hand rest on her free shoulder while a voice spoke.

"Haruhi."

She saw a reflection of the tall dark man in her car window, staring at the back of her head. Her expression didn't change; it's funny how all those years of law school made her lose her dim appearance she had during her high school years.

"It's Miss Fujioka," she turned around, clutching Yukiko even tighter. He smirked once again while pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

_Old habits die hard._ Haruhi thought.

"Forgive me, where are my manners. _Miss Fujioka_."

"I take it you're here to see Cho?" She kept her toffee eyes fixed on his emotionless grey ones.

"Now what would I want with a dead body that I had no interest in while alive?" Haruhi's lips parted slightly, how could a man be so cruel? He was cold during Ouran but now his ways had changed to become pitiless and far more spiteful. She was astonished that Cho would even want to marry him.

"Then what are you here for? As you can see I have a child on me and I need to get home."

"Yes, yes of course. The child. Now that Cho is gone I think I will have custody over her, don't you think Miss Fujioka?" He smiled maliciously, onyx eyes bearing no sympathy. This time Haruhi smiled back, lifting the side of her cheek.

"Well then you will meet me later on today, since I'm seeing someone about Cho's will."

"Will?"

"Yes a will, you know where before you die you write down whether you want someone to have something of your property. So then we'll see who gets your child. If Cho's will does not specify then I'll gladly hand over _your_ child. However if I do hear my name in that will, I'll even _more_ gladly take her off your hands. Why, you don't want a child to burden with your affairs do you?"

Kyouya's face, though still, had a sense of shock at how Haruhi had learnt how to speak with such business like manners. "Good day Mr. Ootori, I will see you later."

She turned around, inserting the key into the lock and twisting the silver chain. The former Shadow King nodded slightly before starting to head off to his own car.

"Oh, and do you even know the name of your child?" the brunette asked quietly. Kyouya stopped in his tracks. Did she really think he was _that_ cold?

"Of course I do. I named her after all." He murmured finally before continuing to walk.

…

Yukiko stretched her little arms before rubbing her hazelnut eyes and rolling around on the lilac bed sheets. Haruhi smiled at her, in a way she reminded her of her former senpai, Hani, when he woke up from one of his naps.

"Morning sleepyhead," she ruffled Yukiko's silky brown hair. It was amazing that such a small innocent girl's mother had died just over a few hours ago. In fact, Yukiko was a little like Haruhi. At least Haruhi knew what she was going through. Going to go through. Yukiko didn't know her mother had pass away, she was too young to understand. But she did the most surprising act.

She smiled. The sun leaked through the light curtains. It was almost an angelic moment, that sweet sun-drenched smile Yukiko gave Haruhi. If it weren't for a certain phone call, interrupting that special moment.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Miss Fujioka!" Her secretary cheerfully spoke on the phone. "Miss Fuijioka, I've just heard the traumatic that have happened earlier this morning. Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine Akita, not a scratch on me. Oh yes, I won't be able to come to the office today since I've been…" she glanced at Yukiko who was playing with Haruhi's bed spread.

"Occupied by other means of work. And I may be busy tomorrow. So that comes up to the weekend…I guess I'll see you on Monday then."

"Miss Fujioka? Are you really okay? You sound quite worn out," Akita's voice changed drastically to a motherly tone.

"Yes I'm fine, just a little headache since I woke up extremely early." Haruhi rubbed her temple gently while sighing deeply.

"Mhmm, okay then. I'll see you in four days, usual time!" Akita beamed before she hung up, leaving her boss alone once again to deal with her problems.

…

_So hungry, I didn't have a proper breakfast. I can have toast myself but…oh crap I don't have any baby food. But do one year olds eat baby food? Or do they eat normal food…hmm maybe she'd like some jam. Wait I can't just give her __**jam**__! That's preposterous. Baby food, baby food…maybe I can call Kyouya…he might know. _She argued with her mind while reaching for the phone that lay on the kitchen counter.

No wait. I have to show him I can take care of her. And I don't even know whose care she'll end up in. I guess I'll have to make do with what I have…

Yukiko stumbled out of the bedroom, rubbing her naïve hazelnut eyes gently. She yawned softly before Haruhi noticed she was still in her polka dotted nightwear.

"Oh great. I'm going to have to go shopping for clothes and food, just for you little missy!" She strolled over to pick up the brunette and ambled towards the bathroom to freshen the toddler up.

…

The brunette held onto Yukiko's hand tightly while held a shopping basket in the other.

"C'mon then kiddo, let's get you kitted out, even though you're in your nightwear, you still look okay to go out shopping," Haruhi babbled to her before setting off into the huge department store.

…One Hour Later…

After tumbling into an experience of child clothing and food, Haruhi was unsure whether to ever go shopping in such a place ever again. So many bright colours and costumes, hair accessories, bags, shoes…and all just for a toddler.

Yukiko gurgled delighted in her new frilly white top and matching pink skirt. Haruhi loaded everything into her car before strapping the small brunette to the new baby seat she bought. Now that she was a successful lawyer Haruhi could buy as much as any of the rich boys she went to school with in the past. But just thinking about them infuriated her.

She looked at her watch, cursing under her breath at the time. Half an hour till the meet about Cho's will. She brushed back a strand of her long hair behind her ear before jumping into the car.

"Let's see where you'll end up," Haruhi directed at Yukiko, speeding off in the direction of the office where meeting was being held.

…

The stale smell of books hit Haruhi's face as she entered the office. She breathed in confidently, tugging at Yukiko's hand to follow her. She opened another door leading to a smaller office. Kyouya was already sat there, checking his watch. He obviously was trying to irritate her; and he succeeded. Haruhi clenched her free fist a little before mentally calming down.

"You're late." He spoke spitefully. Ignoring his crass comment Haruhi sat down, placing Cho's daughter on her lap. Kyouya smirked at Haruhi's attempt of being motherly. Haruhi kept staring ahead, knowing his eyes were boring into her.

"Miss Fujioka, so you've finally arrived," the will reader said, annoyance clearly embedded in his speech.

"Sorry I'm late, I got…" she nodded her head at the toddler who was sitting on her contently, "…held up." The will reader sighed and cleaned his glasses before making a start on Cho's will.

"I, Harada Saki Cho…"

Haruhi's bright eyes started to droop slowly. The bags under her eyes began to weigh them down.

_No…must keep awake…_ She mentally beat her mind, trying to keep consciousness. So many events in one day, it was enough to make a fully-fledged lawyer tire out. But Haruhi was a professional, an expert. She couldn't go down just because of a few lost hours of sleep. But her head started to nod forward a little causing her eyelids to sink.

Ahh, nice sleep… 

Suddenly she felt a sharp poke on her back making her flinch slightly and sit upright. Yukiko had dropped off her lap and started to play with her newly bought shoes.

"And I entrust my only daughter, Harada Yukiko, to a one Fujioka Haruhi…"

Haruhi's eyes glinted at her name. A small smile appeared on her pale face, victory at last. She could finally sleep peacefully…or so she thought.

…

"Well congratulations Miss Fujioka, you've won Yukiko," Kyouya stuck out his hand for a formal business handshake. Haruhi hesistated for a second, her right arm lifted.

_Could it really be this easy? To win against Ootori Kyouya…it's so…unreal,_ her mind wavered slightly before her hand shook Kyouya's firmly.

"Yes well I suppose Cho's decision is final. I guess this is our final meeting. Goodbye, Mr Ootori." She took Yukiko's hand forcefully and walked out the door without looking back.

_Why Haruhi, you should know I __**always**__ have the last say,_ the former Shadow King smirked at the departure of the lawyer.

This was not over yet.

………………

"Haruhi, I will avenge his death for you. I promise," a familiar voice spoke.

"Please senpai, don't promise things you can't keep. You know you can't keep that one." She spoke steadily before departing. "Goodbye, Mr Ootori."

Woo! This one took some time, but I enjoyed typing it up - I loooove doing flashbacks xD

Thanks for the wonderful reviews/comments so far, I love them all! They always motivate me to write some more. But let me put this straight now: **Haruhi is ****not**** married, she hasn't slept with anyone and so therefore she hasn't had a child.** Yukiko is Cho's child. That should become obvious in this chapter.

Anyway hope you enjoyed this!

Fruiti


	4. Chapter 4

"_Goodbye, Mr Ootori."_

_This was not over yet._

…

Warm eyes opened gradually by the soft pitter-patter of the rain outside. Haruhi felt a small individual lying beside her; glossy brunette hair sprawled across her face.

_Oh yes, I'm a 'mother' now._ She confirmed in her mind. Hauling the toddler's head onto the pillow next to her, she slipped out of the pale purple bed. The brunette sighed silently; this wasn't how she planned out her future.

As she left Ouran she dreamed to have a good steady job, and then she would get married to a nice decent man she liked and have a child or two. Yes, she was confident in her future and in the way it would shape out. But no man, no matter how nice, could replace _him_.

…

"Haruhi," the blonde Host King called for her in the most serious voice he could manage. She stacked some plates on a neat pile and dusted her uniform.

"Yes senpai?"

"Uhm, well you see, there's this question I've been meaning to ask you for the past few days…" he travelled over towards the stack of plates, pretending to straighten them up.

"And what might that question be. Senpai you're going to have to hurry since I have guests to entertain."

"Yes well of course, guests. Ah Haruhi, you're doing a fine job at entertaining the lovely girls of Ouran…so me and the others were wondering if we could take you out on a little treat!" Tamaki covered up in his dramatic ways.

"A treat? Well that's really kind of you guys, but it's not really necessary. I mean what **you** rich people want with a **low** commoner like me?" She chuckled slightly before heading for the door.

"No wait, Haruhi," he grabbed her wrist tightly and pulled her back. The brunette's eyes enlarged slightly. Tamaki wouldn't usually do this; he was always blushing when their bodies came in contact.

"Haruhi, please?" His finger stroked her cheek lightly before gently releasing her wrist. Crimson cheeks they both shared. Something they wouldn't forget in awhile.

…

"Idiot," she whispered, smiling a little.

As a lawyer Haruhi couldn't let emotions mix with her work. Emotions would just pull you down, and break you up in the courtroom. People like Ootori Kyouya would have wicked smiles on their faces to put you off. Yes of course, emotions are nothing when it comes to law.

…

Haruhi had told her secretary she would take today off, due to 'other means of work'. Which meant taking care of Yukiko. But what about after weekend? She could hire a babysitter, but it would feel as if she wasn't really taking care of the youngster.

She stepped out of the bathroom, towel draped around her neck. She planned to take Yukiko out to the park, but with the weather like this it wouldn't be suitable for a child.

"What else is there to do? My apartment isn't fit for a little toddler. Ah, I bought some toys didn't I?" She briskly walked to the living room, a dozen shopping bags lined up next to her leather sofa. Her hands delved in, feeling for something playful. Soft clothes, hard toys, squishy child blankets.

"If I had gotten treated like this as a child, would I be where I am today? Or would I be a stuck up rich child. But it doesn't matter; I only care for Yukiko now. Ah ha!" She pulled out a box containing a small inflatable paddling pool, big enough for a child to play around in.

Why did I buy this when I don't have a garden. She peered into the bag and found another packet containing lots of multi-coloured plastic balls.

Ah, I know what this is for. You blow the pool up, fill the balls in and let the kids play in it. Haruhi was an expert lawyer but when it came to children's entertainment she was hopeless.

She looked outside the door-sized windows. The rain dribbled down the glass as if the sky was crying.

Well I can't go out to a park or anything. Damn weather, the brunette cursed mentally. The clock that hung on the white washed wall read five to eight. Time for breakfast.

…

It was a long time since Haruhi had made a big breakfast. Usually it was either a cereal bar or a banana on the go. She never had time to make herself a proper breakfast, or to even think about making one.

The frying pan sizzled as she cracked an egg into it.

"I think egg and toast would be nice for today," she smiled to herself. The toaster pinged with freshly toasted bread popping out. She sighed at how she had come this far. In fact, if she hadn't moved to Ouran she wouldn't be this far in life. Being a scholarship student wasn't easy, with all the rich students turning their nose up at you. But her high school experience wasn't like any other. They mistook her gender and eventually she ended up serving a club when she could've been studying. But even trying to study made her end up in that bizarre club.

"_Haru-chan, Haru-chan!"_

"_Ah."_

"_900 yen added to your debt."_

"_Haruhhiii!"_

"_My daughter!"_

Several voices chimed through her head.

"No, I mustn't think about them," she focused herself on the frying egg in front of her when suddenly her doorbell chimed loudly.

"Idiot, they could've woken up Yumiko!" Haruhi rushed through the apartment, making sure Yumiko hadn't stirred. The bell rang again, twice, with the impatient visitor on the other side of the door.

"Yes, just hold on one moment!" she called out a little irritated after chucking on Yumiko. She turned the door handle hastily, her eyes glaring at the visitor.

"You should know better than to keep me waiting," the raven-haired businessman crossed his arms.

"Ky-Mr Ootori! What are you doing here?" She kept the door ajar, making sure he didn't feel welcome to come in. "You do know Yumiko is under my guardianship and that you have nothing to worry about."

"So I, as a father, cannot check on my daughter's well being?" He smirked slightly.

"Mr Ootori I assure you, your daughter is fi-"

"Haruhi, Haruhi. We're outside the business world. No need to be so formal."

"So what do you propose I call you?" She couldn't help speak with such language. After two years of being a lawyer it stuck onto her tongue like glue. "Kyouya-sama?"

"That's fine. But if we _do_ meet in the law firm or in any business establishment I would like you to call me how you would before."

Haruhi sneered faintly; someone like him would have to keep his reputation up to an extent.

"Now would you be kind enough to show me around your apartment?" He stepped forward a little, obviously forcing Haruhi to let him in. "Unless you don't want me to, but in that case would you be hiding anything?"

The brunette opened her mouth to protest but nothing came out. She reluctantly stepped out the way, pushing the door open. A slight blush crept along her face when she realised her living room was in a state. Children's toys, clothes, furniture everywhere.

"So is this a suitable place for a young child to live in?" He asked with a hint of intimidation in his voice.

"It was much tidier earlier in the morning, I was just looking for something that Yukiko could play with today seeing as the weather isn't appropriate for going out," Haruhi explained feeling proud of what she said. But her pride went down to nothing; as they both smelt a burning smell coming from the kitchen. A loud beeping sound was heard from above their heads.

"The egg!" The brunette exclaimed, rushing towards the kitchen. A small up rise of smoke lifted from the frying pan. Haruhi started to panic, rushing around the kitchen to find something to put out the small fire.

_Egg?_ Kyouya thought, a little perplexed. He walked calmly into the kitchen still baffled at the sight. Smoke filled the kitchen while Haruhi opened as many windows as possible. He smirked at his terrorized friend and walked back to the living room, taking out a colourful patchwork child's blanket.

Haruhi stopped with her hands all over the place and squinted through the smoke, chocolate eyes peering through. A tall figure steadily placed a blanket over the burning fire, letting it go down. The smoke sifted through the open windows, leaving Haruhi blinking and coughing.

"You know Haruhi in the event of a fire you shouldn't panic." He dusted his jacket as if nothing had happened. The kitchen's cooker and surrounding counters had been burnt, the counters being burnt slightly. Kyouya lifted the blanket. A small, black shrivelled substance let out a small wisp of smoke. The egg. Breakfast was served.

"I didn't panic…I merely was looking for something to put out the fire," she corrected him wrongly.

"And a fire will increase if there is any oxygen in the air. You opening windows enhanced the amount of oxygen, causing the flame to enlarge. Placing a blanket over the fire decreased the amount of oxygen, therefore putting it out."

Haruhi's right eye twitched at his lecture of putting out a fire. She laughed a little.

"So you want me to congratulate you at putting out a small fire?"

"You're missing the point. If I hadn't been here you would've put two lives at risk, yours and Yukiko's."

Her eyes extended, she had completely forgotten about Yukiko in the panic of the fire. She rubbed the back of her head softly and sighed.

"I guess I should thank you."

"I think you should do more than that. If I wasn't here you know what might've happened. So therefore-"

"You want to take Yukiko off of my hands and place her in your custody seeing as you have a big accommodation and lots of servants and maids to look after her so she would not get hurt like she would of if _you_ hadn't been here," Haruhi folded her arms tightly, hinting at sarcasm. "You're so predictable Kyouya-sama."

"No, you didn't let me finish. _Therefore _I am going to give you a second chance." He folded the scorched blanket and placed it on a clean counter. "A second chance. If you screw up I will report to the authorities that you are not a fit guardian for a child such as Yukiko."

"You're being fairly nice," Haruhi pulled out a stool and sat down, elbows on table and hands running through her brown hair.

"I'm a fair kind of person aren't I?" He smirked a little before seeing Haruhi's tired face. She had dark circles under her eyes, which were about to drift off to sleep.

"I never knew a child would be so much work. I mean I've only had her for a day or so and I'm already nearly in pieces. It's not financially it's just…" She paused for a moment, taking in what she had just said. Was she pouring her heart in front of Kyouya, _Ootori Kyouya_?

"Just?"

She looked up at him. He still had no expression on his face, no means for comforting her. He just wanted to know what was wrong so he could use it as a weakness. She stood up and brushed down her shirt.

"Just the fact that she's _your_ child and I don't want to mess anything up now do I? Otherwise you knows what you'll have onto me," she grinned slightly, reminding him that she knew what he was like. But the second chance idea has given her a slight shock. "Anyway thank you for 'saving me from this oh-so dreadful fire'. I think it might be fair enough to say you can leave now."

He smiled a little before opening his own mouth, "Just one moment Haruhi. I came here to check up on my daughter _and_ to actually see her."

Haruhi mentally smacked her head. How could she be stupid?

"Of course, of course. Follow me Kyouya-sama." She led him outside the burnt kitchen, through the messy living room and into her peaceful bedroom. Yukiko slept soundly, not even disturbed by their voices. Haruhi glanced at Kyouya who seemed to be looking at Yukiko is a…weird way. Almost fatherly. But wait, Kyouya, fatherly? That has to be wrong. He smiled a little, the corners of his mouth lifting ever so slightly.

"What?" he asked while Haruhi was showing him out. She giggled slightly, like a little girl.

"Nothing, just the look on your face. I don't suppose you'd be a bad father Kyouya-sama."

"You're not hinting at something are you?" He smirked again when Haruhi's smile dropped. He laughed slightly, brushing his hand through his silky hair. She stepped in the doorway to see him off, though why did she want to see _him_ off?

_It's just seeing an old friend off. Nothing more_, she reassured herself.

The doorway was a narrow gap; unlike the rest of the apartment it was quite small. Kyouya stepped forward sideways, brushing closely past Haruhi. Their lips were nearly close when Haruhi blushed slightly. She stepped back indoors, hoping he hadn't noticed.

"Yes well I'll see you again I suppose. Kyouya-sama. Goodbye," her face reddened a little before she closed the door shut, leaning against it.

_An old friend. Nothing more._

…

Kyouya stepped out, his driver placing an umbrella over him.

_An old friend is all she is_, he thought while getting into the limousine. _That's all she is._

………………

Woot! Chapter 4 finished! And it's just the start of my half term (British one-week holiday for school kids.) so I might work on chapter 5. But I think I'm going through a writer's block for _**fan fiction**_. I'm still kinda writing, my story called 'Playhouse' though it's a Sim story (Sims meaning the game, The Sims 2) so that's going all right I suppose. But I will write fan fiction, but chapter 5 might not be released as soon as I think it might be.

Hope you enjoyed!

Fruiti 0-0


	5. Chapter 5

_It's just seeing an old friend off. Nothing more._

_An old friend is all she is_. _That's all she is._

…

Haruhi shook her head at yesterday's events. An unexpected visitor a small kitchen fire. It made her wonder if her life was at all a normal one. She dropped a few colourful balls back into the bag. The living room was a mess from Yumiko playing with the balls last night. But it made Haruhi's heart warm up when she saw Yumiko smile.

She looked out the window. The sun shone dazzlingly, contradicting yesterday's weather.

_I bet by the time we step out of this apartment block it'll start pouring again_, she thought while grabbing her coat. Yumiko emerged from the kitchen, holding her drink bottle.

"Fill." She 'ordered' Haruhi by holding up her bottle, her little face frowning.

"Now I see where your father's genes came in," The older brunette laughed a little before taking the bottle and filling it up with tap water.

…

"Well here we are!" Haruhi let go of the small brunette's hand. She quickly ran to the golden sand pit. They had made it to the park dry; there wasn't a cloud in sight in the clear blue sky. Haruhi walked up to a bench and sat down next to what seemed like a couple of gossiping mothers.

"Oh, is that your young one?" One of them asked Haruhi, pointing at the only brunette in the sand pit. She was playing with a couple of young boys, one blonde and another with dark hair.

"Uhm, yes. Well she's not actually mine but…" Haruhi trailed off trying to explain that she wasn't a proper mother.

"Really? Well correct me if I'm wrong but you look a spitting image of her!" The other one commented. The brunette cocked her head at Yumiko. She hadn't noticed it until now, but she did look a lot like Haruhi.

"Well I suppose I do look a little like her," Haruhi smiled for the second time. She gazed at Yumiko playing with the other two boys. They reminded her a little of…of Tamaki and Kyouya.

"Gimme the spade!" The blonde one yelled.

"No, it's mine!" The dark haired one shouted back. The blonde boy grabbed the other's shirt, getting sand on them both. Yumiko seemed to be digging the sand with her bare hands, not knowing the commotion.

"Spade!" Yumiko said brightly. The two boys looked at her, their eyebrows lifted. The blonde boy let go of his friend's shirt. His violet eyes seemed to have gotten warmer. Maybe because of the sun. Yumiko lifted a blue spade out of the sand and held it out proudly. She gave it to the blonde boy before getting out of the pit. They both started digging in the sand, getting mucky as little boys do. Not even saying a simple thank you. But they were only little.

Yumiko came up to Haruhi, and tugged at her top.

"Hungry," she pointed to an ice cream truck which was stationed near the park pond.

"Okay little miss. I'm your maid for the day," she said goodbye at the two mothers politely before getting up with Yumiko.

…

The little brunette's finger touched the picture of a vanilla cone ice cream.

"Vanilla? Okay no problem." Haruhi smiled at the ice cream van driver, "two vanilla cones please." She brushed a strand of her hair back before she heard someone.

"Make that three," a familiar voice said behind her. She didn't need to turn around to see who it was. Her left eye started to twitch comically.

"Kyouya-sama…" Haruhi rubbed her neck while turning around. "I never knew you liked sweet things. In fact if I remember…you don't."

"People change Haruhi, you of all people should know that." His palm released some coins in exchange for the sweet treat.

"That's very kind of you to pay for me. So now do I have to pay back as part of my debt?" She snatched the ice cream rudely off of the driver before taking Yumiko's hand and walked off.

"Now now, Haruhi you know you paid off your debt while we were in high school. This is just a small gift from me to you to say thank you for taking care of Yumiko."

Haruhi turned around again, her eyebrow lifting up. She let go of Yumiko, clasping her free hand over her mouth trying to contain her laughter.

"You think an ice cream is enough to say 'thank you?' You have a weird way of thinking Kyouya-sama."

"I didn't say I finished saying thank you. Now I was goi-" He was cut off abruptly by Haruhi.

"No, no. I do not need anyone, or anything to say thank you to me," she began, stepping slowly towards him. He started walking backwards. Towards the pond. "I look after Yumiko because I know I'm a fit guardian for her. I don't care what you, or anyone else thinks. Cho chose me to be Yumiko legal guardian and that's who I am." He stopped at the edge of the pond, Haruhi's finger poked into his shoulder. "So therefore you don't need to follow me just to check up on me. I'm sure if I have any problems you'll be the first person on my list I go to." She added sarcastically.

Kyouya stepped backwards a little, not knowing of the pond behind him. His heels suddenly slipped, causing him to instinctively grab the first thing he felt. Haruhi. Well her arm more like. They both fell into the pond, ice creams landing straight on Haruhi's body.

She opened her eyes slowly, not wanting to know what was below her. Her eyes enlarged. There underneath her was the ex-shadow king. Déjà vu? Suddenly flashbacks of that night at the beach came back. When he grabbed her and forced her to think that women were inferior to men. When he was in top of her. When he looked down at her with vicious eyes, which frightened her to the bone. Just a little. He was on top then but now she was the one on top.

Kyouya's face was a little alarmed but he managed to remain calm. Just about.

_Just a friend. Just a friend. Just a friend_, she kept saying in her mind.

_Just an old friend. Just an old friend_, he thought to himself. Even Kyouya started to look like he was loosing his cool.

"Ahem, Haruhi would you…care to get off of me?" He tried to ask politely in the shallow water. She stayed on top of him, her big chocolate eyes still staring down.

"Haruhi."

"Oh uh…I'm sorry," a shade of crimson painted her cheeks as she got up slowly. All their clothes were wet, even the sun wasn't helping to dry them. Kyouya got up, clearing his throat a little. They were both standing the middle of a pond, soaking wet, staring at each other's eyes.

_Wait till he moves._

_Wait till she moves._

They were standing quite close to each other as they got up, almost touching. Suddenly the clouds rumbled and the blue sky disappeared behind the clouds. Haruhi mentally cursed the weather, as she knew what was going to happen next. People cleared out of the park, children, mothers, and teenagers. Everyone had vanished except for three figures, one of which was humming happily to herself.

Then the rain pelted down like bullets, as expected.

"Bloody rain." Haruhi mumbled quietly before attempting to get out of the pond. Kyouya took big strides across the pond and was out much quicker than the aggravated brunette. He held out his hand towards her, which she took reluctantly still cursing her life.

"Finished!" Yumiko beamed at Haruhi despite the rain pouring down. Haruhi managed a weak smile before clutching the sticky small hand.

"Have you got a car?" Kyouya asked behind them.

"Pardon?"

"Do you have a car? It wouldn't be right for you to walk home in this rain."

"Since when did you care?" She said coarsely, "No I don't. Why? Please do hurry up since Yumiko might catch a cold."

"Well to avoid the both of you getting drenched any further, would you like to have a ride home? My limo is just waiting out the par-" He was cut off the second time by Haruhi. She smirked a little.

"I really have underestimated you. Where's the horrible, mean, mysterious Kyouya gone? You've turned a little soft over the past day Kyouya-sama." She sighed a little, the rain soaking into her skin. "But if you insist, that ride would be nice."

_Soft? Damn Kyouya, straighten your act up._

"Yes, well follow me," he looked forward towards the park gate, trying not to glance at Haruhi.

"Kyouya?"

"What." He stopped. "Please do hurry up since Yumiko might catch a cold." He quoted her while crossing his arms.

"You can…hold Yumiko if you want. I think she may be a little tired."

He turned around, Haruhi walking forward a little with Yumiko holding her hand. Kyouya stuck his hand forward, hesitating a little. Yumiko happily clasped his hand with both of hers.

"Now hurry up, we're _all_ going to catch a cold."

…

"Don't think I'm going to let Yumiko stay with you. It just seemed like she needed to know who you were since you are her father." Haruhi squeezed her wet hair inside the limo. "So I haven't gone soft unlike _some_ people." She looked at the dark haired man pointedly. "Not that it's not nice that you've gone soft."

Yumiko's head bobbed down onto Kyouya's lap.

"Mummy, I tired," she managed to mumble before her stomach was rising up and down. Perfectly asleep.

"I guess she remembers Cho," Haruhi commented, still squeezing her hair.

"Or maybe she's thinking of another 'mummy'," Kyouya said, smiling. Haruhi dropped her hands onto her lap. Kyouya was smiling. Smiling. Not smirking. Smiling. The world definitely had come to an end.

The limo was silent apart from the little noises coming from a certain toddler. Haruhi looked out of the window, the rain curtaining the world gloomily.

"So what are you planning to do with Yumiko tomorrow?" He questioned out of the blue. It sounded like Haruhi was under interrogation.

"Why do you need to know where I go? If you must know I'm going to the aquarium," She said, half hoping the young Ootori might accompany them.

_No wait, what am I thinking? Great now he's going to follow us, and start asking me questions I don't want to answer. He's just so…so…_ She looked at him while he was looking out the opposite window, patting Yumiko softly as she slept. _Weird. Yes definitely weird._

"Because sometimes a father would like to go to places with his daughter."

Haruhi sighed loudly and rubbed her neck. It would seem cold if Kyouya didn't get to see his only child; even though he was cold in the past too.

"Fine you can come with us. But you have to promise me on Sunday _please_ give me and Yumiko some quality time."

He smirked this time, that, somehow, angelic smile was gone.

"Oh of course, quality time."

"I mean it Kyouya-sama. Otherwise I'll threaten to call the-"

"The police? I don't think I need to explain but what would you actually say to the police? After all I am just a father wanting to spend quality time with his only daughter."

The limo came to a stop in front of a block of modern apartments. Haruhi gently took the drowsy toddler off of Kyouya's lap and exited the limo. The rain was still pouring down as Haruhi had to run to get underneath the apartments. She looked behind her but the sleek limousine had gone.

_Good. Guess I won't see him until tomorrow. Why did I have to agree to see him?_ She hit herself mentally while making her way to her own apartment.

…

The brunette Fujioka sunk into the leather sofa after she had put Yumiko to bed for her nap. She thought back to the two boys in the sand pit, which led her to think about a certain event back in Ouran.

…

"_Tamaki give me my laptop back. Now." A dark voice was heard._

"_Aw come on Mummy, Daddy just wants to see what you have inside here…" The blonde started opening the flap, waiting for the screen to load._

"_Tamaki, I'm not joking." Kyouya got up from his chair and stood in front of Tamaki, closing the lid of the laptop. The Host King's eyes enlarged, making them twinkle._

"_Please Mummy, I won't tell anyone what you have in here!" He pleaded._

"_It's just a lot of spreadsheets on how well the Club is doing," Kyouya lifted the laptop off of the table, walking away._

"_Then if it is, why won't you show me?" Tamaki whined even more._

"_Because you wouldn't be interested in it."_

"_But I am."_

_Kyouya turned around, dropping his laptop on the couch beside him. He grabbed the top of his friend's white shirt, pulling him closer._

"_When I say you won't be interested, you __**won't**__ be interested. Do you hear?" _

_Tamaki didn't whine. Tamaki didn't whimper. Tamaki didn't say 'Why is Mummy hurting me?'_

"_So you do have something to hide. You know I may act all dim and gullible but frankly Kyouya, I'm not. This may be just a laptop I'm talking about but there is more about you that no one knows. Not even your sister."_

_Kyouya's eyes expanded. Did Tamaki know what was hidden? Beneath his cold shell, he had a warm heart, which he kept inside a wall of thorns. Tamaki may have been a fool, but you can't fool a fool. He loosened his grip, pushing him away before picking up his laptop and walking out the room._

_Tamaki stood in the middle of the room, his uniform crinkled and a smirk forming on his face. Tamaki didn't smirk._

"_I will find out Kyouya. In fact I'm closer than you think." He heard a noise coming from the opposite door but as he turned the brunette fled._

_Haruhi ran down the hall, panting while she tried to think what was happening. Kyouya, Tamaki. Something was up. She didn't like to be nosy but these were her friends she was talking about. They knew everything about her, why didn't she know anything about them? She was going to find out but how? Or were something best left quiet?_

_Little did she know she was going to find out sooner or later._

…

Her mind suddenly clicked, she hadn't found out what that little secret was. And why Tamaki was acting so out of character. Her face drooped a little, Tamaki was no more; but why? What was Kyouya's secret? Why was Tamaki dead?

More and more questions pressed her mind soon she felt like she was going to be sick.

_I guess I'll have to wait till tomorrow._

…

_I know! If he asks me I'll pretend that we were going to go to the aquarium next Saturday and not today. Hah. Yes. That seems like a perfectly good excuse. Besides look at the weather_, Haruhi peeked at the grey sky. The rain hadn't stopped as it was still shooting down like bullets. _Yes that's exactly what I'll say, and then he'll look so stupid at the aquarium all by himself._

"Isn't that right?" She grinned at Yumiko, as if she just read Haruhi's thoughts. "We won't go the aquarium today, we'll just have a fun day inside with no distractions from that man who calls you his _daughter_." Yumiko looked at Haruhi with a worried face all of a sudden.

"What?" The older brunette sighed. "I guess I can't keep you away from your daddy forever. But you'll see him! He pops out of nowhere doesn't he?" The toddler's eyes darted back to the dolls and started to gurgle at them.

"Better get cracking on your lunch," the lawyer got up from the living room, passing by the front door. As if on cue the doorbell rang twice.

_Who could that be at this time?_ She thought, forgetting the dark haired man. She opened the door to find him carrying a bundle of DVDs.

"Not you again," she grumbled to herself.

"I thought you might not go to the aquarium. So I picked up a few of these…DVDs that Yumiko could watch. There are a few educational ones and a couple of entertaining ones."

Haruhi's eye began to twitch once again. This man had to be the most bizarre person she'd ever met amongst her clients.

"DVDs? Since when did _you_ know what kids watch? And when did _you_ walk into a _commoner's_ video store? It's either you don't, or you get one of your 'loyal subjects' to do so."

"Ah yes. She's my daughter so I thought I might get to know what she would like to watch."

"You didn't even ask her!"

"Do I need to?" He walked in, letting himself into her apartment. Haruhi mumbled curse words underneath her breath.

"Just put in a DVD while I make her lunch," she walked off grumbling even more. This man made her day even worse that the weather itself.

…

After mixing the solution with water, Haruhi walked back into the living room with a small pot of baby food and a small spoon. She sat down next to Yumiko on the floor who was gazing at the DVD that was set up. Even Kyouya was 'examining' what educational DVDs contained.

"Alright Yumi, time for lunch! Ahh," she indicated for Yumiko to open her mouth, which she did obediently. Kyouya's gaze dropped down to the floor to where they sat. Haruhi caught his eyes and laughed.

"Yes Kyouya-sama, this is what babies eat!" she cooed in a patronizing voice. He looked at the food curiously.

"May I?" A small voice said. That can't have been his voice…could it?

"May you what?"

"Feed her?"

Haruhi's jaw dropped. Kyouya, trying to be a father? A priceless moment this was. She handed the small spoon to him carefully, making him sit beside them. Yumiko looked a little startled, she wasn't used to strangers feeding her.

"Why isn't she eating it?" Kyouya demanded. The brunette laughed a little more.

"You've got to do it gently." She held his hand that had the spoon, directing it. "Lets say her mouth is the target, you need to get the spoon inside it. But you have to be gentle. Don't force it in her mouth, let her open her mouth herself." She pulled his hand with hers. "And make this sound 'ahh'." Kyouya looked at her unimpressed.

"Well Mr Ootori if you want to be a successful father you've got to as I say." He opened his mouth, feeling like an idiot.

Yumiko opened her mouth as if by magic and swallowed on her food. His face lit up, like a Christmas tree, smiling. Haruhi beamed at him.

"There, wasn't too difficult right?" He turned his head to look at her, their hands still holding the spoon together. She blushed a little bit, biting her lip.

"Yes…well I'll…get started on our lunch." Her eyes remained large as she got up to go to the kitchen.

Kyouya's mind settled on one thought and one thought only.

_She's more than a friend._

…

The dark haired businessman walked into the kitchen, holding an empty pot and spoon.

"Where do I put this?" His hand wavered.

"Oh, just on the counter over here," Haruhi indicated with a nod of her head. "Noodles sound good for lunch?"

"Yes that sounds good."

The silence ate into them through lunch; only the bites of their mouths could be heard. And Yumiko.

"These noodles are…uhm…good. And tasty." Kyouya managed to say through his bites.

_Oh charming_, Haruhi thought sarcastically. "Thanks." For once in his life was Ootori Kyouya unable to say something?

_My noodles must be that good_, Haruhi grinned mentally.

"So Kyouya-sama, aside from Cho have you ever gotten married?"

"No, I haven't found the time to get married. I find it a little pointless if you ask me."

"Then what were you doing with Cho?"

"That was _before_ I thought about marriage. After I found out she was pregnant I thought I should get married to show we were together all along, then divorce her as quietly as possible."

Haruhi placed her fork on the empty plate.

"You think this is a game? You think someone having a child and you just _leaving_ them is just another obstacle in life?"

"Pretty much so, yes."

"You're despicable!" She threw her fist down on the table. "I don't know why I shouldn't just kick you out now!"

"Then why aren't you?" He placed his own fork down on his plate, smirking slightly.

"Because…well because…I know you'll be back for some reason I do not know. So you might as well do whatever you want here and get out."

…

The evening sun had peeked through the clouds a little as the rain stopped. Yumiko yawned like a little lion cub, climbing between both Haruhi and Kyouya on the white couch and falling asleep on their laps. Haruhi let her fingers brush through her soft, silky brown hair. Kyouya took off her small sandals and put then beside the sofa. They both quietly sighed simultaneously.

"Uhm, Kyouya-sama. You know that day back when I was a freshman, in that beach house? When you told me that woman aren't as strong as men?"

"Yes, I recall that night."

"Well if I wasn't as dim as I was back then would you have gone…further?"

Kyouya patted the toddler's back softly, picking her up.

"Let's put this one to bed first."

After placing Yumiko comfortably into bed Haruhi persisted on her question.

"Well?"

"No. One thing I do not do is make my friends upset. I may seem cold and hard but my friends are the closet things I've got."

The brunette stared at Kyouya before laughing gently.

"You really have turned into a softy Kyouya-sama." She reached up ruffle his hair when the unexpected hit.

He kissed her lips.

………………

OHMYG! My hands hurt xD Hah over ten pages in word, this has to be the longest one I've wrote.

Now listening to Disney songs I've discovered this verse suits Haruhi about Kyouya:

_There's something sweet  
And almost kind  
But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined  
But now he's dear, and so unsure  
I wonder why I didn't see it there before _– Belle, Beauty and the Beast

Dontcha think? XD And I can so totally see Haruhi and Tamaki singing 'A whole new world' –grins manically-

Ahem. Anyway I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope it's not too long for you guys xD

A big thank you to everyone who reviews this fic, all those wonderful comments make me want to write more!

And also you know when people say 'I do not own Ouran, Bisco Hatori does blahblahblah..' well you know what? DUH!! Of course she owns it! D'you really think I'm Bisco Hatori in disguise? I think not xD So that's why I don't bother saying I don't Ouran, 'cos I don't.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Fruiti


	6. Chapter 6

_He kissed her lips._

…

Minty. The first word that entered Haruhi's mind. But it felt wrong. Wait, of course it was wrong. The person she pretty much hated had his lips glued to hers. She pushed him away with her hands and wiped her mouth.

"Aw, was I that bad?" Kyouya smirked again. It was times like this where Haruhi would really just want to wipe that smirk off of his face. She exited the bedroom as she felt she would need to shout at Kyouya and didn't want to disturb Yumiko. The brunette stomped angrily into the kitchen knowing the man who had just kissed her would follow.

"What the HECK do you think you were doing!" Haruhi bashed her fist down on the marble counter.

"I kissed you. I think that's fairly obvious." He crossed his arms remaining completely calm.

Haruhi's rage started to boil up again. "And _why_ might you have kissed me?" Kyouya didn't answer back, instead his eyes bored into her own chocolate gaze. But an extremely pale crimson colour crept along his cheeks. Haruhi spluttered, and her anger had disappeared.

"Wait, you're telling me Ootori Kyouya has _feelings_ for someone? Oh this is precious," she placed her hands on her mouth trying not to laugh out loud.

"Well I am human, is it against any rules that I, cannot have any feelings?"

"Lets just say that you never let your feelings get in the way of anything," she paused for a moment, her eyes widened when she realised _who_ he had feelings for. "So you like me."

"That could be correct."

"You fancy me."

"That's possible."

"You have a crush on me."

"It's a promising thought."

"You want to kiss me."

"Didn't I just do that."

"You want to hold me."

"I think we're getting a little off track here…"

"You want me to get married to you."

"That's taking it a little too far."

"You want me to have little Haruhis and Kyouyas."

"Well…"

After the questions fired Haruhi crossed her own arms, smirking. They stood there both arms crossed at each other, waiting for someone to speak. Even Kyouya felt a little tense. He had been rejected before but wasn't this just the same?

"So what would you do now?" Haruhi asked hand on hip. "And tell me why do you keep showing up every day of my life ever since I gained custody of Yumiko?"

"Of course, you were sleeping when it was said. After the will reader had announced that you would take Yumiko he also added "Ootori Kyouya will check on Miss Fujioka every day from a certain time that fits both their needs." I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't hear." Haruhi's mouth dropped slightly. Had Cho said that? Had she literally written for Haruhi's life to be ruined?

"You're joking…"

"Believe me Haruhi, I didn't want this to happen as much as you do. But it's the law."

"Hang on a second. You said that he said that she wrote that 'a certain time that fits both their needs'. You haven't even asked me of a time that fits my needs."

"I don't think I need to. I always come in the right time."

Haruhi opened her mouth to curse him loudly except it was blocked by a sneeze. She rubbed her eyes before saying her next statement.

"Alright Kyouya. We'll make a deal. If you make me fall in love with you by the end of the month then you can come visit me whenever you like and take Yumiko wherever you want, whenever you want. However if I still despise you like I do now by the end of the month then you have to vanish from my personal life. Does that sound good?"

_Have I written my own suicide note?_ Haruhi mentally smacked herself.

"Hmm…a fair deal Haruhi." He looked at his watch and turned around, walking towards the front door, "I think it's time for me to go now."

Haruhi quickly rushed towards him, sneezing several times.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked suddenly in a caring voice.

"Oh yes I'm absolutely _fine_ considering that _someone_ pulled me to a lake so I was completely drenched and that it started pouring with rain. Yes I'm fine." She mumbled sarcastically. "Goodbye Mr Ootori, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay then _Miss _Fujioka." He grinned, a grin that was in between a smile and smirk as Haruhi shut the door on him.

"What have I done?"

…

The older brunette lay in bed next to a small figure that was curled up in a ball. Her eyes opened up to the same white washed ceilings she had seen for the past five years of moving into the apartment. Her eyes felt puffy when she rubbed then roughly with her hands. Her whole body felt extremely weak as she slowly got off of the bed, looking at the time.

Quarter to nine. Nine!?

_Damn, I overslept._

She sauntered into the bathroom pathetically and looked at the mirror. She looked a sight, her eyes were red and bloated and her skin looked pale.

_Damn Kyouya for dragging me into the pond. Damn Kyouya for ruining my life. Damn Kyouya_, she thought dryly. She washed herself carefully and shuddered whenever the water hit her skin.

_Breakfast. Make food._ After dressing herself with warm attire the doorbell rang. It was a half unexpected as she thought Kyouya was a little early. In fact the way she was feeling she didn't want to see the man ever again. But of course, fate was cruel.

Haruhi didn't even greet him, rudely or not but left the door open and headed for the kitchen.

"I thought you might be a little 'under the weather'." He followed her into the kitchen, closing the door quietly behind him.

"Well you guessed right," said a grumpy Haruhi. She pulled a pan out of one of the cupboards, only to have other metal pans falling out.

"Bloody pans." She mumbled quietly. "I'm fine anyway, there's now need to look after me." You could tell her nose was blocked as she rubbed her eyes even more.

"I really think you should lie down," said Kyouya, stepping forward.

"Well I really think you should…you should…" Her hand quickly massaged her forehead as her body started to sway from side to side. "Go hom-"

…

She felt a hand on her forehead, nearly covering her eyes. It was obviously Kyouya. But this time she didn't have the strength to moan, groan, mumble or grumble.

"I see you're awake." He removed his hand making her able to see the room. Yumiko was sat on top of her stomach, smiling widely. She smiled back and sighed. Lucky Yumiko, she wasn't sick.

"What time is it," Haruhi croaked with a fake voice. Her eyes travelled around the room.

"Just past lunch time. You slept quite a bit. I've already fed Yumiko with some of that baby food I found in the cupboard. And I'm preparing some soup for you." The dark haired man looked at a thermometer that he had yanked out Haruhi's mouth moments ago. "And you have a fever. So you won't be going to work any time soon."

Haruhi quickly rose up.

"I have to work! I have to support myself and Yumiko, I have to maintain my job to its standard I have to…"

Kyouya, taking advantage of her being weak, pushed her shoulder down.

"You need to rest. And if you're worried about Yumiko every morning until you get better I'll come in earlier like I did today." He picked up a chain of keys and jingled it about. "Besides I found the spare keys." He grinned. Haruhi knew where she kept the spare keys, one inside the house and one just outside the front door. This one was definitely from inside.

The drawer containing her lingerie.

"You pervert." She mumbled before stuffing her face into the pillow.

…

"When did you learn how to make soup?" Haruhi looked at Kyouya questioningly. They both were in the kitchen while Haruhi sipped at her soup. Kyouya walked about the room, whirling Yumiko around who clapped her little hands appreciatively.

"Well its not too hard if you follow the instruction on the packet."

"Yes but…how did you become like such a domestic housewife? I mean its not every day a businessman takes care of his daughter and his friend. Because I'm pretty sure you were raised by a bunch of maids and nannies." She licked her lips delightedly at the warm soup that soaked through her mouth.

"How I was brought up doesn't affect the way my daughter will be. In fact I wasn't brought up by nannies and maids, my sister was the one who looked after me. She didn't really let anyone go near me that wasn't part of our family."

"So you and your sister are close?"

"Were. After Ouran my father threw a lot of responsibilities at me so I didn't have time to make idle chat with my sister." He put Yumiko down on the floor as she whined for more 'flying'.

"Ah. Well at least your lucky to have a sister, or even two brothers. After my mother died my dad didn't want to ever get married. I think it was better that way, if I had a step-mum I'd only be more feminine," she chuckled after finishing her soup, "and then I wouldn't have met you six the way I did."

"So you don't regret being the in the Host Club?"

"Oh don't worry, there are times where I wished all of you were dead. Especially you. Do you know how hard it was paying off that debt for a 'commoner like me'?"

He laughed slightly, picking Yumiko up.

"That debt had to be the highlight of my second year at Ouran. Although it was a little hard keeping track of how much you owed us _and_ how much the Club was making."

"Well it's not my fault you gave me a debt. Also Kyouya, do you have to speak so formally? If you want me to fall in love with I'd at least like you to speak…well…normally."

He chuckled some more. "This is how I normally speak. So how would you want me to talk?"

The brunette stood up and placed her bowl in the dishwasher while sighing.

"Well Doctor Ootori, just don't use formal language when you talk to me. It gets a little annoying afterwards. I know I might be a lawyer but I still know how to loosen up."

"And I don't?"

She sniffed and coughed twice, covering her mouth. "Well let's just say I haven't seen you wind down." The lawyer walked out of the kitchen and hopped onto the leather couch, flicking on the children's TV channel.

"You watch this?" Kyouya asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yes of _course_ I watch this, every single day when I get home from work. No idiot, this is for Yumi."

Yumiko jumped off of Kyouya clutch and landed on the floor safely. She ran to the couch, climbing on top of it to sit on Haruhi's lap. The TV channel chimed an upbeat and cheerful children's song and the little toddler sang along to the familiar tune. Kyouya sat down beside them but kept a reasonable distance from Haruhi, knowing she'd be uncomfortable if he sat right next to her.

_Okay, she's being reasonably calm seeing as I kissed her yesterday unexpectedly. Most girls would throw their arms at me, and go even further than even I want to. Then again this is Haruhi we're talking about. But does she still…_ Kyouya questioned himself.

"Haruhi…do you still love him?" Kyouya shoved his glasses up the bridge of his nose. She didn't need to ask whom he was referring to. Images of the blonde teenager flashed into Haruhi mind as she looked at Kyouya and sighed.

"Yes. Yes I do. But if I never got married just because I still love a person who has passed away I'm not really starting a good life am I?"

"So you're positive on getting married?" Kyouya inquired. She looked at him and laughed while Yumiko laid back on to her.

"Well of course! I just don't know who I'm going to marry. But that does sound like a big step, devoting your life to live with one person. Though you're not really the best example for a marriage."

Kyouya smiled a little and took off his glasses to clean them.

"Maybe I married the wrong person." He looked up into Haruhi's eyes.

_Wow his eyes are gorgeous. Wait, what the heck am I saying? Haruhi, don't fall for him…_She fell and crashed down hard. Except she didn't realise it.

"I haven't really seen you without your glasses. Do you need them for everything?" Haruhi rubbed her own chocolate eyes once again.

"I'm short sighted so if I don't have them on everything is pretty much a blur. But sometimes I take them off to see how well I can see without them."

"And how well can you see?" She brushed a strand of her brown hair back and patted Yumiko's stomach.

"I can see you beautifully."

She looked back up at him and gazed into those grey eyes that held a glimpse of emotion. They seemed to be getting closer and closer, almost as if she was about to be lost into those onyx eyes.

A sudden bell was heard. The doorbell. It rang twice; making it obvious the visitor was impatient. Haruhi snapped back into reality and noticed her position. Yumiko had slipped into the space between them, but their heads hovered above. Almost touching.

"Ah," she smiled nervously, "I think I better go get that." He smiled back but as she turned away he grinned cunningly.

_I think we're getting somewhere. Forget one month, this'll be done in a week._

Thank God this person rang the doorbell. If we got any closer Kyouya would've won. Or has he already? She tried to clear her mind but opening the door made it worse. There outside in the hallway stood a tall red headed man, fully dressed in a white tuxedo. He held a bouquet of various flowers, all multicoloured. Haruhi knew those amber eyes anywhere. 

"Hikaru?"

………………

What? And you thought I'd leave Hikaru out -grin-.

And yes the twins both have amber eyes and look identical, but hey! Haruhi can tell them apart easy peasy.

Hehe I love throwing loadsa obstacles at Kyouya and Haruhi. And Hikaru would be a biiiig one -wink-.

As for the HikaxHaru thing…well who knows? When I write these fanfics I literally let the characters do what they would. If it seems out of character I change it. I mean with Kyouya dancing a field full of daises…out of character much? x

And for you massive KyouxHaru fans:

_She looked back up at him and gazed into those grey eyes that held a glimpse of emotion. They seemed to be getting closer and closer, almost as if she was about to be lost into those onyx eyes._

"_Kyouya…" she whispered quietly as he shushed her, putting his fingers to her lips. Words didn't need to be said; he pressed his lips against her. The kiss wasn't unexpected like yesterdays, and Kyouya wasn't rough either. In fact it was almost as if this was…caring. He ripped apart from her, letting her speak a little._

"Kyouya I think I…I…l..lov…" 

**CUT!**

Hah, you really think I'd write that? Besides if Kyouya wants Haruhi she ain't that easy to get -another wink-.

Kyouya: What do you mean I talk formal? I don't talk anything like how you've represented me…

Haruhi: And since when do I make completely dumb deals like making people fall in love with me by the end of a month?

Honey: Waah! I can't see me or Takashi in this!

Kaoru: How come Hikaru's in this and not me?

Hikaru: That's because I'M the better twin!

-they argue and start dying their hair different colours-

Tamaki: -gloom corner- I'm…-sob-…dead…-sob-…

Hah okay so _anyway_ I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Fruiti.


	7. Chapter 7

"_Hikaru?"_

…

She stared at the tall red head that stood before her. He smiled sweetly, trying not to drop the big bouquet. Her head was just about poking through the door, her hand resting on the edge of the white door.

"It's been a long time Haruhi. May I come in?"

_Well at least he asks to come in. Unlike some people_, She thought dryly. But to Haruhi this was a bad time. She had a cold, she had someone she had mixed feelings for (even though she denied it) and she had a child on her hands. With Hikaru showing up things couldn't get worse. But she couldn't leave him on the doorstep. Maybe he had something to talk about? Or maybe something had happened to Kaoru?

"Ahh," she sniffed slightly, showing that she had a cold, "Of course come in." The brunette stepped away from the door, which was being opened slowly by the red head, who looked pretty astounded at what his high school friend had managed to do to her life in all these years.

"Wow, you really have made something of yourself Haru-" He stopped looking around at the white washed walls when his eyes froze on an all too familiar face, with dark hair. And glasses. Kyouya simply glanced at his old friend and looked back at his daughter who was playing in the sofa in the empty space.

Hikaru added everything up that stood before him. Kyouya. Haruhi. A child that looks like Haruhi was sitting with Kyouya. Was it just him or did things look a little…suggestive?

"Kyouya?" He gripped the bouquet tighter at the end, making the stems crimple a little. The dark haired man just nodded at Hikaru and turned back at the television, flicking through the channels that bored him. Had someone just beaten Hikaru to the job? He heard someone cough a little and looked back at the brunette who held her hands out. He smiled back and stepped in for what he thought was a hug. Except her hands reached out for the bunch of flowers in his hand and loosened them from his tight grip.

He clutched it firmly; pulling Haruhi near him. She tugged slightly more like a little child and still wasn't aware of her position.

"Hikaru can you pleace hand me the flowers unless they are for someone el-" She glanced up to see how close her face was.

_Not good not good not good not good not good_.

The red head smiled nervously, giving into her weak attempt to pull the flowers from his grip.

"For you." He said with elegance in his voice. Haruhi stared into his eyes, holding the flowers weakly.

Kyouya turned his head to see what they were doing. And it wasn't good. He cleared his throat a little, pointedly looking at Haruhi.

"I think we need to prepare some food for our visitor, _darling_."

"Darling?" Haruhi questioned, slightly confused. Kyouya replied with a smirk before scooping Yumiko into his arms and whisking her away into the kitchen. Haruhi followed him, still bewildered while Hikaru was trying to keep back his anger.

…

"So Hikaru, how have you been?" Haruhi asked the red head as she poured the coffee into his mug. He eyed Kyouya suspiciously, who was showing off his 'fathering' skills. He kept a smug smile over his face, knowing that Hikaru was watching enviously. "Hikaru." The brunette nudged his arm when he looked up at her.

"Oh yes, I've been good." He looked back at Kyouya who bounced the toddler on his knee.

"And Kaoru?"

Hikaru's face took a while to comprehend what his old friend had just said, as if he forgot he actually had a twin. His mind had been so transfixed on the fact that Haruhi had most probably found someone she liked; and that he had been too late.

"Kaoru is good. In fact he's engaged."

Kyouya's knee stopped bouncing and Yumik started wailing. Haruhi stopped in her tracks and swallowed what he had just said. She didn't like Kaoru romantically but she felt a little empty. Nevertheless her face remained positive.

"Oh congratulations! So are _you_ planning on getting married?"

Hikaru sipped his coffee slightly before clearing his throat. He had to explain this in the subtlest way, even though Haruhi may well have been taken.

"Well you see Haruhi, we being twins still want to remain as close twins even if we get married. Now that Kaoru has found someone he likes he said that he would like our weddings to be on the same day. So I need to find someone I like by the end of the month."

_There, it's out. Now please get the right reaction Haruhi_, He mentally crossed his fingers as well as his eyes, toes, nose, mouth and brain.

"A month? Well that's a short amount of time. I hope you find someone you really like in that short space of time, but you never know! Someone may pop out of nowhere," she smiled once again, being completely oblivious of Hikaru's thoughts.

But Kyouya heard him loud and clear.

He picked up Yumiko again, stuffing a dummy inside her mouth to shut her whining up. She sucked on it contently and rested her small head on his shoulder.

"Well it's been nice seeing you Hikaru but I think it's time for you to leave."

Haruhi looked down at Hikaru's mug of coffee, only half empty. Hikaru looked back at Kyouya with a glare but he got up politely and headed for the door.

"Will we get invites to your wedding?" Haruhi asked, fiddling with a strand of her hair. The door opened swiftly as Kyouya wanted to get him out as soon as possible.

"Oh well, I'm not too sure when it is…but of course you'll be invited." He grinned, like the one he used to do in high school. "If I may ask Haruhi, are you and Kyouya married yourself?"

Haruhi looked at him, and then at Kyouya. She bit her lip violently before bursting out with laughter. Her cheeks started to ache with the amount of giggles that escaped her.

"You…think…I'm…" only a few words escaped her mouth, "…married…to him?"

Hikaru started to giggle along with her slightly even though he was still confused. Kyouya cleared his throat slightly. Haruhi stood up again and cleared her own throat, her cheeks still aching.

"Kyouya was only over here to see whether I was okay or not with Yumiko," she whisked the sleeping toddler softy off of his shoulder and relaxed her on her own shoulder. "You see Kyouya wi-"

Kyouya nudged her foot slightly, signalling that she should keep her mouth zipped.

"Kyouya wanted me to look after his daughter while he was busy with his work." The brunette quickly covered up. She beamed once more at Hikaru before saying her goodbye.

"I see. This isn't the end Kyouya." Hikaru nodded at him before turning on his heel and exiting the door.

"Oh no. This is just the beginning." Kyouya smirked. After all, he liked a little challenge didn't he?

………………

I know this fic is a LOT shorter than the others. Think of this as a filler chapter. Kinda. But I feel I haven't written in ages and that I needed to update you guys. I haven't really got a starting point of the next chapter, but that's how I like it! I let the characters write the story ;

**MAJOR MISTAKE**

In the first **3 **chapters of this story Yumiko was called Yukiko. I have no IDEA how the names suddenly switched but it just happened. As I can't change the names please know that Yukiko is YUMIKO.

Y.U.M.I.K.O.

And THANK YOU SO MUCH ALL YOU WONDEROUS REVIEWERS!!

I love you guys so much; I could squeeze all of you into reviewer juice. x

Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Fruiti.


	8. Chapter 8

"_This isn't the end Kyouya."_

"_Oh no. This is just the beginning."_

…

Haruhi awoke from her slumber, rubbing her chocolate eyes softly before noticing the small brunette sleeping peacefully next to her. She patted her shoulder before getting out of the bed and heading towards the bathroom.

Which was locked.

"Ugh, who could be in there now," she scratched her head and turned around to see the sofa covered neatly with a pale blanket and matching pillow. "Someone stayed over?"

Suddenly the phone rang, which caused the lawyer to jump. She didn't like early calls in the early morning. It was too early for her. The brunette grumbled before picking up the receiver. "Hello?" She grunted quietly.

"Haruhi! Good morning! How are you feeling today? Any better from that cold that you had yesterday?" Beamed a voice she didn't want to hear; especially in the early morning.

"Same as always. Yes, I think I've recovered from the cold. And for what reason may you be calling at such a time in the morning?" She coughed slightly, and glanced over at the digital clock beside the phone.

It read eight fifty-six in big read digits. Early morning? Haruhi's eyes enlarged slightly, feeling like a complete idiot.

"Haruhi, it's not really that early…" The unseen redhead's voice trailed off.

"Yes, yes I knew that. Now what do you want." She said in a grumpy manner. Hikaru's voice suddenly went quieter, it was almost as if he were blushing.

"Well, I was wondering if could come to the café near your apartment, maybe at lunch time?" His voice gradually getting softer and softer almost muted near the end of the sentence.

"Café? Um, okay? Is it all right if I bring Yumiko with me at say around half twelve?"

"Yumiko? Oh right! Can't _he_ take care of her for the time being?" His voice be came impatient rapidly.

"Well you see, I don't think Kyouya can take care of Yumiko at the moment." Haruhi chuckled slightly.

"I think I can take care of her just as well as you can," said a voice all too familiar. Haruhi turned around to see the bathroom door open and steam pouring out. Out he came, completely top less and rubbing his wet hair with a towel. The brunette gaped in awe for a split second before coming back into reality.

"Yes well, I still don't trust you. Even if you may be her father."

"But how can _I_ trust you with _my_ daughter? Like you said, I am her father so therefore I have no intention of harming her. And where are you taking her? To some unknown café…" he trailed off.

"The café isn't unknown! I'll have you know, I used to work there before I became a lawyer. As a part time job during university." Haruhi forgot all about the phone in her hand, which had a frustrated Hikaru on the other end.

"Well then I suppose you wouldn't mind if I accompanied you? Just to see what kind of café it is?" He placed his hands on his hips with the towel draping from his neck.

"Fine! You'll see this café cooks food finer than the maids back at your _palace_." She said sarcastically before shouting down the phone to Hikaru, "Kyouya's coming too!" and slammed the receiver down, inhaling and exhaling deeply.

"Now if you don't mind, _I_ need to use the bathroom," she held her head up high, but stopped to ask him a question. "Besides, what are you doing in my apartment?"

"Well you passed out last night due to exhaustion so I tucked you up in your bed, fed Yumiko her dinner and tucked her up beside you. Any problems there madam?"

"So you didn't look at me in any perverted way?" She asked suspiciously.

"Haruhi, I think I'm mature enough not to. No matter how tempting the idea was…" his smirk appeared on his face again.

"You're…disgusting." She went into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

Sometimes life was so unfair. And to Haruhi, it was always.

…

"Haruh-" Hikaru's excitement was cut off when he saw the dark haired man approach the café with the brunette, holding the little toddler. Haruhi tried to smile boldly in front of all the customers and staff, who recognized her straight away.

"HARUHI!!!" Screeched the manager, who literally jumped out from behind the counter. "Haruhi! Haruhi! Haruhi!"

"Yes that's my name," her smile turning into a nervous one.

"Oh, it's been ages! Are you coming back for work? Oh no wait, silly me you're already a top class lawyer!" She hugged Haruhi tightly, not letting one breath escape.

"And who's this little darling?" She cooed at Yumiko in a motherly way until she noticed who was carrying her. The blonde manager quickly pulled Haruhi away into a corner of the room.

"Haruhi! You never told me you got married!" She whispered inaudibly.

"But I-"

"And that you have such a cute husband! And your daughter is adorable!"

"She's not-"

"Oh don't be so modest! Right, in celebration of all this wonderful news you and your guests can have anything, on the house!" She started to hum and walked away briskly, not noticing Haruhi who was left speechless.

_I'm going to kill that brainless, emotionless, no good rotten son of a bit-_, a cheerful toddler cut off her thoughts. She sat down next to Hikaru, leaving Kyouya surprised slightly.

_Maybe I can take advantage of the situation at hand. If I ignore Kyouya and be more around Hikaru…he won't get his way_.

"So, Hikaru. What did you need me for here?" She turned her body around to face him, smiling at his face only.

"Oh, well…as you know I need to find a wife by the end of the month…" he started off, Haruhi nodding at every word that came out of his mouth. "And I've been looking everywhere for the perfect girl and I was thinking…" He cleared his throat before pulling out a small black box.

This isn't exactly romantic, but it's the best I could do. And it's right in front of Kyouya's face. Perfect. He smiled mentally. 

"Fujioka Haruhi, will you marry me?"

"Haruhi?" Hikaru nudged her slightly. "You haven't said anything for a few minutes."

"Ma-marry you?"

"Well yes. I mean if this place could get anymore romantic I would be down on my knees." He smiled genuinely, like a shy elementary school boy.

"HARUHI CANNOT MARRY YOU!" Screeched the voice that was heard only a quarter of an hour ago. The blonde headed manager leapt out from behind the counter, yet again, clutched Hikaru by his shoulders and dragged him out.

"She's already married to someone, how could say such a thing when she has a child? Right in front of you! In your own eyes! You horrible, horrible scandalous man!" She said, whacking him with a menu.

…

The café had cleared out by evening as Haruhi and Kyouya walked out, Haruhi holding Yumiko tightly. She was still shocked by the proposal, but had calmed down a little.

The rain was pouring down, as it started an hour ago. They both walked towards Haruhi's car, Kyouya opened the door to place Yumiko in her baby seat. Haruhi sighed, and turned around to see a redheaded man sitting in the rain, resting his back against the wall of the café.

"I'll be back." She whispered before rushing towards Hikaru.

"Hikaru, are you alright?" She kneeled down beside him, tapping his shoulder. He looked up at her, his amber eyes lighting up the dull street. The brunette did not know whether or not he was crying, due to the rain still shooting down.

"You said you weren't married." He mumbled softly, turning his head down.

"I'm not married to him. In fact that's the last thing I'd want to do. Nakamura-san just took it for granted that I was."

"But…why didn't you reply to my proposal?"

She sighed once again before wrapping her arms around him and pulling him close for a hug.

"Because no one's ever asked me that before," she whispered after he pulled away. He sighed as well, getting up.

"Well I suppose I better be heading back home," he turned away and walked towards a red a sports car.

"Wait!" Haruhi found her mouth speaking for her. He twisted on his heel, his eyes looking hopeful. She thought about it, those words chiming in her head over and over again. "Give it till the end of the month." She smiled. "I'll have an answer by then."

…

"What was all that about?" Kyouya questioned while Haruhi was driving.

"None of your business. And if you think you're coming back to my house, think again." She stopped abruptly at a bus stop, waiting for him to get out. "Out. Now." He sighed and took off his seat belt, waving at Yumiko who gurgled.

"See you later," he grinned, winking at Haruhi. She kept her head high, as she did earlier in the day, driving off towards her apartment.

"Bastard."

………………

Doodoodee….what, you're done? Yay!

After MAJOR procrastinating I have returned with another chapter. I hardly think this is better than the other chapters I've produced, but it's what I could whip up before my lunch was ready XD

Hope you liked it

-_**fruiti.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Breakfast the next morning started off quietly, Haruhi sipped her tea gently while Yumiko played with her food, as all toddlers do.

"Yumiko, if you don't eat your food you won't grow up nice and strong!" Haruhi tried to say with enthusiasm. "Wait…isn't that what you say to little boys…" she added in a slight whisper. Talking to a toddler wasn't as easy as she thought. She hated the idea of cooing at the little girl; it made her feel like a total idiot.

The brunette put down her cup, remembering how Tamaki had shown her to do it all those years ago, and picked up Yumiko's plastic spoon to scoop up the baby food to feed her.

Tamaki.

What would he think of the situation at hand?

"_Oh no, my daughter and her mother! What incest has befallen our family…"_ She could hear the words as if he sat opposite her, watching her feed Yumiko. She smiled slightly, remembering his silly, but lovable, voice and how he used to whine and wail all the time. But he could be so mature, while he hosted the designators. He complimented each and everyone with nothing but the truth, no matter what your looks could be or how bitter your personality was he would always say something good about the person he flattered.

The spoon hit the plastic bowl with a soft tap, and Haruhi broke out of her daydream to see the bowl was empty. She smiled back at Yumiko, "All gone." And got up to wash the bowl and her own teacup.

_What would happen at the end of the month?_ She thought. She had to refuse Hikaru's proposal, no matter if she ended up with Kyouya or not. She wasn't ready for…marriage. She shuddered at the though of a big white, flowing dress, being the centre of attention.

Yumikoo babbled in her high chair, waiting to get out of it. Haruhi placed the the plastic and china cutlery back where they belonged and pulled Yumiko out of her chair, carrying her towards the living room where she had most of her fun during the day. She relaxed herself on top of the white sofa, placing her hand on her stomach, trying to enjoy the sick leave off she had…though she didn't feel very sick. Kyouya had insisted that she stay at home for a day or two, just to make sure the cold had worn off.

But why did he worry about her so much? Did that kiss really mean anything? Does he _really_ care for her? Or does he want her just to take care of the child.

_But I'm already doing that._

She sighed once more before her thoughts returned to the blonde teenager that always made her heart spin. Why did he have to die? He didn't do anything to deserve it…or did he? No, he couldn't have. It was Tamaki.

She laid back on the sofa, her right arm behind her head and her left still resting on her stomach. Yumiko played about with her teddy bear and dolls while Haruhi's thoughts continued. And what was that memory she remembered a few days ago? Of Tamaki knowing something about Kyouya's laptop? She needed to find out…she wanted to know _why_ he had died. Kyouya had vowed to find the killer of her love, but what if _he_ was the killer? It didn't make sense…

She got up suddenly, and headed straight for the phone before looking at the small desk calendar that sat next to it.

Twelfth of February.

The eve of his death.

She retreated back the sofa and hugged her knees tightly, relentlessly watching Yumiko play with her toys.

Just years ago she had been totally oblivious to what the tragic future had for her. Just years ago she was happily being annoyed by the twins, Tamaki fussing over her, Kyouya reminding her of her debt, Hani wanting to eat cake with her and Mori just silently nodding at her. Just years ago, she was part of a crowd she hadn't dreamt of being part of. And, she was a boy.

She tried to laugh at the memory of her gender, but instead it made her grip her knees even tighter. The morning's weather wasn't any better as yesterday's, raining heavily and about to get worse. She looked out at the dull grey sky, which reminded her of years back.

"_I will find out Kyouya. In fact I'm closer than you think."_

What was he close to? What secret did he hide from the rest of them? Did anyone else know? The twins? Hani? Mori? If Hikaru did know…then he'd be able to tell her. But what if he didn't? She'd look like a fool, and then Hikaru would know something was disturbing her. No, she decided to keep this to herself.

The phone rang, causing Haruhi to leap up which made Yumiko laugh, before resuming her game. It continued to ring; Haruhi rubbed her neck before picking up.

"Hello?"

"Haruhi? Are you okay? I hear that there's going to be thunder tonight and…well…"

She laughed at Hikaru's worried voice slightly before replying, "Hikaru, I'm an adult. I'm not afraid of thunder _or_ lightning."

"Oh…but…I was just wondering…"

"If you could come over?" She finished off for him, smiling at his sweet thought.

"If it's not too much trouble…I'll even bring toys for…for…"

"Yumiko?" She laughed again before agreeing to his proposal and putting down the phone. At least _someone_ thought of her.

…

"Haruhi!" Hikaru came through the door, clutching a bundle of toys tightly, and dropped them on the floor beside Yumiko. Haruhi peered at the toys; they ranged from soft plushies to toy cars.

"Cars?" She enquired, giggling a little. Hikaru's cheek grew red as be busied himself by arranging the toys in neat orders beside the sofa. Yumiko quickly crawled towards the new fleet of playthings and started to bash then against each other, laughing. Hikaru rubbed his neck softly before turning towards Haruhi.

"Uh, so do you want something to eat? Drink?" She asked politely.

"No, no I'm fine. I actually ate before I came here," he said, patting his stomach lightly.

"Oh, okay. D'you want to sit down?" She indicated at the white sofa, which Hikaru stepped over the toys and sat down on one corner, Haruhi the other.

"So…why isn't he here?" Hikaru asked after a minute or two of silence.

"He? Oh, you mean Kyouya?" Haruhi laughed nervously, she herself didn't know where he was. "Well I'm assuming he's busy with work…or something like that."

"Why aren't _you_ at work then?"

"Because Kyouya wanted me to stay home a few days, just in case I caught another cold." Hikaru twitched at the fact that Kyouya cared about Haruhi. Then again, didn't they all care for her?

Haruhi twiddled her thumbs nervously, not knowing what to say.

_Well you might as well ask him. No harm in a little query._

_But I'll look like an idiot! Then he'll know something's up._

_Just, ask him._

"Hikaru…" she started. He looked up, eagerly awaiting her question.

"Yes?"

"Back in Ouran…did you know anything about what Kyouya kept in his laptop?" Hikaru looked back down again, slightly disappointed that the question still related to the dark haired egoist. "Well?"

"I remember when myself and Kaoru tried to take his laptop as a joke, he was extremely protective over it. We couldn't really think why, all we thought that was on there were the financial matters of the Host Club, and maybe a few things on his family's business. But if it was only that, why was he so defensive over it?" Hikaru finished, moving a toy from beneath his foot.

"Yes, that's what I thought."

"Haruhi, why did you ask?" She suddenly turned a bright pink, she hadn't thought of a reason why she asked him. She remembered the date of the day and thought that Hikaru was the closet friend she actually had, whether or not they hadn't spoken in years. The memory of Tamaki and Kyouya's argument came flooding out of her mouth as words; in the end it left her quite frustrated.

"So Tono was on to something…"

Haruhi unexpectedly started to giggle. "What?"

"I just didn't think you'd still call him 'Tono'."

"Well we still do respect him. No matter how much he acted like an idiot, he was still a caring leader." Surprisingly Haruhi found herself flinging her arms around Hikaru, burying her head into his shoulder.

"That's the nicest thing I've heard about him." She whispered, her voice slightly shaking. Hikaru was shocked at her action but then patted her back gently before pulling her up. She got up and wiped her eyes, though she had no tears coming from them. "Um…right."

"As I was saying, he was on to something, right?"

Haruhi smiled before nodding her head in agreement, making the redhead pause once more. "Haruhi. I know you liked him, even more than that. If you want to refuse my proposal now…you can." Haruhi looked up at him for a minute before shaking her head.

"No, I made you a promise and I'll keep it. The end of the month."

Light suddenly filled the room, followed by a big clap of thunder came from outside. Haruhi froze on the spot, but she didn't hide anywhere. Clutching on to Hikaru's hand, which was beside her, she closed her eyes and tried to relax herself. Yumiko crawled towards the huge windows, gaping at the natural phenomenon outside.

"Haruhi, I thought you weren't afraid of thunder and lightning?" But his question was answered, another rumbling sound was heard and Haruhi used her free arm to pull in Hikaru. She buried her face into his arm and waited for the thunder to go. Hikaru suddenly recalled the day where he had to comfort Haruhi during a storm, placing headphones on her and making sure was all right. He hugged her closer, feeling heartbeat quickening. He smiled softly, rubbing her back gently. Her body finally calmed down, relieving the tension, but he found that she was asleep.

Yumiko crawled onto her lap, hugging a soft doll plushie and sucking her thumb gently. She too fell asleep.

Hikaru suddenly felt uneasy, he couldn't leave the two of them. It would be rude, not to mention the things Kyouya would remark at. So what else could he do? Stay.

…

Haruhi woke up, finding she was hugging someone's arm. She moved her vision upwards to see the redhead was sitting and sleeping. She felt a small weight on her stomach and moved her eyes back down, seeing the toddler curled up on her abdomen. She smiled slightly and relaxed a little before her eyes met a pair of dark ones, standing directly opposite them.

"Sleep well?"

"Ahh!" she screamed, causing Yumiko to wake up and cry and leaving Hikaru frightened.

"What happened?" He shouted, looking around before he set his eyes on the dark haired man. "Oh. It's you."

"What are you doing here?" She said angrily, trying to shush Yumiko by patting her back and walking around.

"You seem to have been forgetting the spare key I have." He jingled the piece of metal from his two fingers while smirking.

"You mean you _didn't_ put it back?"

"Of course not." Haruhi sighed, still angry. It was Kyouya, obviously he wouldn't put the key back. "I was going to wake you up but you two look _so_ cosy." He sneered coldly. Haruhi stopped in her tracks and tried to ignore the last comment made. Hikaru was making his way to the door before she stopped him.

"Well if you're _so_ jealous of him, why didn't _you_ comfort me during the storm? Where were you?"

"Haruhi, if I'm not mistaken, you're an adult. I assumed you were over the fear by now." He placed the keys in his pocket and walked towards her. She quickly gave Yumiko to Hikaru, who was merely confused.

"Kyouya, it's not a fear, it's a phobia! It's not easy to get rid of them you know! I'm still afraid of thunder and lightning!" She winced at her confession but still looked into Kyouya's eyes, trying not to break eye contact with him.

"Well I apologize for not knowing that you still were afraid. I'm presuming you had a good nights sleep?" He asked mockingly, staring at Hikaru but directed the question and Haruhi.

"We weren't doing anything _grown-up_ if that's what you were inquiring. No, in fact Hikaru is _much_ more mature that you. Oh yes, I remember the time back in Ouran when we in that _beach_ _house_…" Haruhi smirked this time, leering at Kyouya.

"I was simply teaching you a lesson."

She spluttered, "Of what, the fact that men are stronger than women? Yes I admit in some way they are, but in other ways women are _much_ stronger than men."

"Um, I hate to interrupt your conversation Haruhi but I need to get back to…" he said while Yumiko was distracted by his wild red hair.

"Oh, leaving so soon?" Kyouya asked again with a bitter tone. Haruhi glared at Kyouya again.

"Leave him out of it. I don't see how you think you're any better than him. In fact, this is the kind of this that turns me away from you. Your incredibly ridiculous Kyou-"

"Like the blonde idiot?"

He didn't expect it coming. He found it harder than the last time, much more meaningful. The bright red mark on his right cheek burned, Haruhi's slap was a lot more powerful.

"Don't you **ever** insult Tamaki." She growled, taking Yumiko from Hikaru she said goodbye to him as politely as she could. "Kyouya. I want you to leave. Now." She left the door open and sat back on the sofa, leaving him to make his exit. "You do know what today is." She asked before he left.

"Of course. It's the day he died." He said bitterly, and with that he slammed the door.

She let Yumiko crawl towards the door before breaking into tears.

She thought he had changed. She really did.

………………

I'm done? I'm DONE! XD I hope you liked this chapter…I wrote it in what…two days? But it felt like ages Xx

Mwahaha. I know. I'm making him evil. Know what? I _want_ him evil. I have this burning urge to make Haruhi end up with Hikaru. DON'T ASK XDD

So I'mma gonna ask you guys. Whaddya think?

Kyouya or Hikaru?

I leave it up to you guys

Hope you enjoyed!

-_**fruiti.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_She thought he had changed. She really did._

…

Haruhi dusted down her suit in front of the full-length mirror in her bedroom. She fiddled with her blouse collar, and then walked out to the living room to slip into her high heeled shoes, only to be distracted by Yumiko's babbling.

"What am I going to do with you," she hesitated before walking over to the phone. She picked up the receiver, but her hand wavered, as she was about to dial.

_I'm not calling_ him_. But Hikaru may not have knowledge of what to do with children…_Her fingers slowly pressed ten buttons; Hikaru's phone number.

"Hello?" Came a voice from the other end.

"Hikaru?" Haruhi's lighter, soft voice seemed so different compared to his.

"Haruhi! What's the matter? Are you alright?" His voice suddenly changed to a more panicky state. Haruhi chuckled a little; he seemed to remind her of the live Tamaki.

"Yes, I'm fine. But I was just wondering…I have to go to work now and I can't leave Yumiko on her own. So could you…?" Her voice trailed off, but Hikaru could understand where she was getting at.

"Oh, you want me to baby-sit? I don't know…I'm really too good with kids…"

"My other alternative is letting Kyouya d-"

"But I'll do it!" He suddenly said, cutting her off. She laughed again knowing he would eventually give in. "I'll come right away!" He said before hanging up.

Now all she had to do was wait.

…

"Her food for lunch is already made and in the fridge, you just have to warm it for one minute in the microwave…Hikaru are you even listening?" Haruhi folded her arms, waiting for Hikaru to speak.

"What? Oh yes yes, food in the microwave, Haruhi get going, you'll be late for work!" He turned his attention back to Yumiko, who was again, playing with his wild red hair.

Haruhi sighed, a little irritated. But what could she do?

"Okay then. Bye Yumi!" She kissed her on the nose before turning away towards the door.

"Don't _I_ get one?" Hikaru asked cheekily.

"Don't push you luck," she mumbled before exiting the apartment.

…

The clock displayed quarter to twelve, nearly midday. Hikaru looked longingly at the time before glancing at Yumiko who sat next to him on the floor, playing with three dolls and a bear.

"Only a few more hours…" he muttered, "This isn't going _so _bad though."

Yumiko then stood up, yet she only came level with Hikaru sitting down. She started to whine slightly, making what seemed like words, and holding her stomach.

"What's the matter?" He asked, his voice rising slightly. She started to whimper more, and before he knew it tears were spurting down her cheeks. "What, what is it?" He asked, panicking a little. She continued to make gestures at her stomach. "Stomach ache? Do you need the bathroom?" He winced at the thought of taking her there. "Uhm…oh! You're hungry! Do you want food?" He placed his hands on her shoulders, trying to calm her down. She nodded slightly, wiping her sodden face.

She held his index finger with her entire palm, and followed him to the kitchen.

"Where did Haruhi say the food was?" He asked her, knowing she would answer in a way he wouldn't understand. He opened the microwave, peering inside the silver appliance, which he found empty. He scratched his head and spun around, looking in various cupboards. The toddler started to whine again, pointing at the white high chair next to her.

"What is it now?" he asked, trying to figure out what she was mumbling. "Oh, you want to sit down?" She nodded again and let him pick her up and place her into the chair, with great difficulty. "So where would the food be?"

"Fidge," she said while kicking her feet under the table. "Fidge!"

"Fidge? What's a fi- oh you mean fridge!" He opened the cold, reflective machine and took a colourful plastic bowl out of it, which contained what a baby might eat. He peeled off the plastic wrapping and placed the bowl on the little table the high chair provided.

"Dig in!" he said, grinning at his minor accomplishment.

"Poon! Poon!" she repeated.

"Poon? Oh, spoon!" he turned to where the cutlery was and searched for anything as colourful as the bowl. Eventually he found a small blue, plastic spoon, which he handed to her. "Go on then, eat it!" She tried to spoon out some of the food, however it was too hard for her.

"What, too hard?" He tried himself, finding it less difficult than her, but difficult all the same.

"Miowabe!" She said with, finding it hard to say the proper word.

"Microwave? Oh yes! Haruhi said to warm it, didn't she?" he took the bowl from her and shoved it inside the open microwave before hesitating. "But for how long?" He pressed the one-minute button three times, wondering if it were a sensible decision.

Three minutes later he opened the beeping microwave and used his bare hands to take the bowl out.

"Ow!" he yelped at the scorching temperature of the bowl, dropping it carelessly on the floor. The soggy contents splayed across the marble flooring. "Oh shi-" He stopped, looking at Yumiko laughing. "Kids have to be the most weirdest people on earth, they find pain amusing…"

"I guess you don't know how to clean this up, do you?" He asked Yumiko who continued to giggle.

…

"Fujioka Haruhi's office, Sakuma Akita speaking!" answered a cheery voice.

"Ah, Sakuma-san. Is Haruhi in? It's Ootori Kyouya speaking."

"Oh, Ootori-kun! Yes she is, would you like to make an appointment with her?" the blonde secretary grabbed the nearest pencil and began to jot his name down.

"No actually I was wondering was Yumiko with her?"

"Oh," she scribbled out his name on the yellow notepaper, "no, she was alone. When I asked her she mumbled something about someone called…Hikaru? Looking after Yumiko…ahh, Yumiko is so sweet isn't she!"

"Uhm, yes she is," Kyouya replied, not knowing how to answer back, "thank you for your help Sakuma-san, good day." He said before putting the phone down. He jingled the silver key in his hand.

"Damn Hikaru…" 

…

"That wasn't so bad!" The red head forced a smile while throwing away a banana skin. "Banana's are okay for lunch! I usually have nothing for lunch, so consider yourself lucky kid!" She looked at him, pouting slightly. Her fingers were sticky from smearing banana everywhere she could reach, even his clothes.

He lifted her off from the high chair and brought her towards the sink, trying to cope holding her up and turning the tap on.

"Now if you could just…stick your hands out…" He started to splash water over her hands as she rubbed them together, and then put her down to turn the tap off. He managed to let out a small sigh before Yumiko ran off into the living room.

"No wait, Yumiko I haven't finished wiping your hands!"

He dashed to the living room after her, holding a towel in his hand. But what he saw next did not please him.

"Yumiko, wait…what the-" he slowed down, coming towards the door. He was confronted by the dark haired man, which he disliked so much. "What are you doing here?"

"I came in order to check on my daughter. Is that such a bad thing to do?" Kyouya straightened up his glasses, walked into the bedroom and patted Yumiko on the head. She gabbled gleefully and held out her arms, indicating for some attention. He picked her up as she hugged his neck tightly and strode out to sit on the living room sofa.

"So, what do you want to do?" he asked her, remembering the tips Haruhi had given him a few weeks before.

"_Remember, _she _wants to do something. _Not _you. You have to loosen up a little around her, okay?"_

"Pay." Yumiko said, trying to slip off of his lap. He loosened his grip on her and let her slide off of him as she retreated back to her playdolls. 

"Uhm…" Hikaru interrupted, feeling a little annoyed. "Did Haruhi say you could come here?"

"As I might re call Hikaru, Yumiko is my daughter so therefore I do still have a right to see her."

"Yes but-"

"But nothing. Now I understand Haruhi has called you to look after Yumiko but now that I'm here, being a much _responsible _adult-"

"Responsible?! You walked out on your wife while she had Yumiko! You call that _responsible_?"

"Well you're hardly a good example compared to me." The glasses wearer said, getting a little aggravated

"I never said I was a good example. I'm just saying you should think twice before deciding to knock someone up."

"Just leave Hikaru before you make matters worse." Kyouya settled down in the sofa, trying to ignore the last comment.

It was an accident. I didn't mean to hurt Yumiko or Cho… 

A slam of a door was heard, Hikaru had left. Kyouya smirked slightly but was disrupted by Yumiko's wails.

"Oh no, please don't tell me you miss him." He said, trying to understand what she was whining about. He got off of the couch and opened the door, making his voice ready for a big call out. But to his surprise the red head was already standing outside, a big grin pasted across his face.

"I knew you'd need me back." He walked straight back in, laughing at Kyouya's confidence.

…

"You fed her a BANANA for lunch? Hikaru, I worry for your children once you have some."

"Yes well it's not _my_ fault the bowl was steaming hot."

"It is your fault that you put it on for _three minutes_."

The three of them sat on the floor, Yumiko's favourite place to play. They sat in a triangle arrangement, both of them opposite Yumiko as she played joyfully with her toys.

"Still, she seems healthy!" Hikaru said cheerfully, trying to patch up his mistakes. Kyouya had to control his temper for the sake of his daughter; he detested Hikaru to the bone.

A silence spread between them, the sound of Yumiko's humming made it feel awkward. Hikaru then spoke, asking a question, which was a big mistake.

"So how's Cho? I understand she's divorced you but you know, you could keep in touch…"

"If it were possible to communicate from the grave then I would know Hikaru."

"Oh…I'm so sorry. I didn't know…I…"

"Just don't say a word Hikaru, you're better off that way."

Another silence stood between them, this time Yumiko's babbled were heard.

"Hey, what happened to the good old Host Club days where we were all friends and-"

"Hikaru what part of _don't say a word_ did you not understand?"

"Sorry, just trying to make conversation…" Hikaru resembled Tamaki a lot now with his small pout, which annoyed Kyouya.

"Well don't." He started to loose his cool a little.

Seven seconds later Hikaru's mouth projected sound.

"Do you ever wonder what Yumi-chan might grow up to be?"

"HIKARU!" Kyouya raised his voice slightly, making Yumiko jump slightly. "Wait…did you call her _Yumi-chan_?"

"Yeah, why not? It's a sweet name which deserves a nickname…oh, who did name her?"

"It was…"

…

_"Ootori-san, I'm proud to say you have a stunning baby daughter! Would you like to see your wife and child?" Beamed an extremely happy doctor, who appeared to like his job. Kyouya followed him into the ward where Cho lay peacefully on the bed, a baby cot on the end of her bed. The pink blanket moved slightly as Kyouya peered over to see his first born, his daughter._

_"I'll leave you to it!" said the doctor before he left the couple to their newest child._

_After a minute's silence, a minute which felt like a year, Cho spoke, her voice quite frail and weak._

_"Isn't she beautiful?" Her voice croaked with every effort to speak._

_Kyouya however, was lost for words. In all his life, in every single detail he had planned ahead all those years ago, never did he anticipate such emotion rushing into his head. Feelings of love, guilt, fondness, and adoration punched into a place on the left of his chest._

_"Go ahead, you can hold her."_

_He picked up the tiny, warm body, her head fitting snugly in the palm of his right hand. Her eyes suddenly opened, a warm brown was looking straight into his cold, dark eyes. They looked so tired; her face was a reddish colour._

_"Speechless?" Cho managed a feeble laugh. All of a sudden the baby started to cry, wailing in her father's arms. Kyouya started to worry slightly, why was she crying? Had he done something wrong? Was he holding her wrong?_

_"Kyouya, cradle her in your arms. She'll find it soothing."_

_He did as she said, and placed his daughter in his arms, rocking her gently in his arms. She grew silent; Kyouya could see her chest moving slowly up and down beneath her pink blanket. A great surge of passion rushed through him, making him bend his head down a little and kiss her softly on her forehead._

_"My little Yumiko." He whispered softly, a tear ran from his eye, splashing on the baby quilt._

…

"So why was it Yumiko in particular?" Hikaru asked, unmindful of the fact that Kyouya had told him one of the most emotional times of his life. He sighed, exasperated.

"It was just a name that I liked at the time. Anyway. To answer your question earlier, I'd like to think of her being like a doctor, or a businesswoman or maybe a lawyer…"

"Like Haruhi!" Hikaru now began to sound like Hani, a little child.

What is it with this guy?

"Dadda."

A small, sweet voice was heard. The two men looked up at the same time at the same person. Yumiko sat towards Hikaru but it was unclear as to whom she said the word to.

"Yumi-chan, I'm not your dad!" He cooed at the toddler. Kyouya smirked,

"I think you'll find that she said it to me as I am her father."

"Yeah right, look she's totally facing me!"

"That doesn't mean that she said it to you…"

Suddenly a great argument erupted from the two grown men, quarrelling over the smallest thing.

"Well at least I didn't walk out on her as a child!"

"At least I had enough courage to have a child!"

"You said it was by accident!"

"I never said anything like that!"

They both stood their side of the argument, even beginning to use big arm gestures to exaggerate their points. Yumiko continued to play, for once being oblivious to her surroundings.

"You know what, I hope she grows to be just like her mother!"

"You never knew Cho!"

"Yes well I can tell she's a much better parent that you! I don't think it was her fault the father of her child was a man like you."

Little did Hikaru know the punch was coming straight for him.

"I never…meant to hurt…either of them."

………………

This chapter has been completed at 10:23PM GMT+0.

Haha, I had to put that in XD

First of all when I said last chapter:

_So I'mma gonna ask you guys. Whaddya think?_

_Kyouya or Hikaru?_

_I leave it up to you guys_

I did not mean that whatever you guys said would be the final answer. Obviously I'll have the ultimate last say. But I just wanted an _opinion_ as to what the readers would think. If I really was gonna change the pairing I'd give ya guys a heads up ; So I was quite upset at the reviews saying "Change the pairing to HaruxHika to stop misleading people." Because I never said anything DEFINITE. Did I?

My fave scene is Kyouya's flash back. If I was a crying type of person I would cry while I wrote that. I just wanted to capture his emotions of his beautiful first born baby child : And my fave line is:

"_I never said I was a good example. I'm just saying you should think twice before deciding to knock someone up."_

I SO wanted to use something informal that Hikaru might use. Hehe.

Anyway, OMGSH 10TH CHAPTER ALREADY! o My first chapter was written on the 23th of April 2007. It's been what…5 months already?

My, how time flies XDD

Well I hope you enjoyed this fic. A **MASSIVE** thank you to Waffles4eva for being such a great, supportive friend who always has good ideas for a fic, and is just a great person to talk to! She had the idea of Yumiko calling…someone daddy : So thank you! hugs

Hope you enjoyed this chappie :

-**fruiti**


	11. Chapter 11

"_I never…meant to hurt…either of them."_

…

Haruhi hastily shoved all her papers in her briefcase, which looked as if it were about to burst.

_I bet Hikaru's burnt himself somehow…_she thought in panic. Suddenly she stopped.

_Or worse. Burnt the apartment._ She resumed her paper collecting before shutting the briefcase and exiting her office.

"Haruhi ar-" her secretary asked before being blanked by a distantly minded Haruhi. "See ya tomorrow!" She ended cheerily.

…

She reached the block of wealthy apartments, parking her car in the underground parking area.

_Well no smoke. The apartment's safe._ She sighed in relief, even though the very idea of the apartment burning was absurd. She got out her keys while walking on to the third floor where her apartment was, but before she slotted the key in the lock she listened for any signs of arguing. She knew Kyouya would turn up at her house; it was too predictable.

It was quiet.

Too quiet.

Her fingers fumbled around with the lock, trying to get the right key in. She bursted into the apartment; trying to look around to see why it was so quiet. A trail of clothes were on the floor; pink, purple, yellow, green…a whole rainbow of children's clothing. Even the odd diaper was on the cream coloured carpet; thankfully they were clean. She heard a giggle and a baby's gaggle coming from her bedroom, which made her rush in and open the door frantically.

Upon her neatly made bed lay two exhausted men, inhaling and exhaling loudly, their chests puffing in and out. They seemed sound asleep. In the middle of them was the cheerful toddler, sitting on the bed in nothing but a diaper, which looked as if it had taken a long time to put on. She squealed happily, getting up and jumping on Kyouya's stomach (that woke him up) and landing on the soft carpet, running to Haruhi as fast as her little legs could carry her. Haruhi swept her up, laughing loudly. This really was something she could laugh at. Something she needed.

Kyouya rubbed his eyes, trying to search for his glasses, which lay on the table beside the bed. He grabbed them while rubbing his stomach and got up, pushing Haruhi out the doorway and locking himself in the bathroom.

"Hi to you too," Haruhi mumbled sarcastically. She edged towards her bed, Yumiko falling asleep on her shoulder at last. Her finger poked Hikaru's arm several times before he got up finally. He, like Kyouya, rubbed both eyes and looked around at his surroundings.

"Is it dinner time yet?" He said sleepily, yawning between words. Haruhi giggled at his words when he blushed at realising he wasn't home.

"I guess we're all hungry, aren't we?"

…

The frying pan sizzled as Kyouya put on his shoes in the living room, obviously not wanting to have been woken up in the first place.

"Well if you really wanted to have children you would need to have been prepared to wake up in the middle of the night, so-"

"I wouldn't have to wake up, I have plenty of maids to do that for me."

Haruhi scowled slightly, chucking in a few pieces of chicken in the frying pan.

"You know, you're the most-"

"'Cold-hearted guy you've ever met', haven't I heard it before." He smirked, slipping into his midnight black jacket and running his hands through his hair.

"Actually I was going for heartless." She stopped and stared at him, didn't someone else run their hands through their hair?

"What?" He asked while Haruhi was dazedly looking at him. "Haruhi, your noodles are going to burn."

She quickly resumed her cooking, trying not to look as stupid as she did before. He opened the front door but stopped as she spoke.

"Aren't you going to stay for dinner?" She asked loudly, but quiet enough not to wake Yumiko up who slept in the bedroom.

"Do I hear you asking me to _stay_?" He smirked once again and stepped backwards, taking off his jacket.

"Oh, no, it's just that both you and Hikaru are here so I thought I might as well cook for you guys. I mean; you did look after Yumiko for me. Even if I _didn't_ ask you to." She smiled at him, making him feel slightly guilty.

"Well I guess I'll have to stay then," he sighed, as if it were a burden to stay.

The evening sunrays drifted into the open windows through the apartment, the atmosphere being hazy. Haruhi couldn't believe that she had managed to get both Hikaru and Kyouya down to eat in a civilised manner.

"So? How do you like it?" She enquired about her sweet-and-sour chicken noodles, which took her more than an hour to make (surprisingly).

"It's a little dry," Kyouya criticised typically, his face staying as straight as a ruler as he devoured his food in a polite manner.

"Dry, are you kidding?! It's excellent!" Hikaru praised after nearly finishing his second plate. "I haven't had food this good since…well I haven't actually had food this good before! Have you considered opening up a restaurant Haruhi?"

The brunette laughed, she hadn't had appraisal like this in a while. The whole day's events made her smile, which Kyouya was secretly surprised at.

"So what brings the cheerful face?" He asked as Hikaru got up for his third helping.

"Well let's just say it's quite amusing that two grown men couldn't even put some clothes on a toddler," she giggled.

"It's not my fault, she kept wriggling about! At least _I_ could get her diaper changed…"

"Hikaru let me remind you that _you_ were the one wriggling around when _we_ were changing her diaper. Don't tell me you're ashamed to-"

"Hey, I'm just not used to wiping a baby's bottom! I wouldn't suppose you are either…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kyouya got up with his plate and headed for the dishwasher.

"Guys, please don't argue; I've had enough for one day."

"Enough? What do you mean?" Hikaru asked, finally side tracked.

The sun had already set down the horizon, the moon now shined upon the city creating a silver glow across the apartment in rooms unlit.

…

"So you mean…"

"Yes. Cho's mother has pressed charges against Kyouya."

"What for?" Hikaru asked a little worried, even though it didn't concern him. Haruhi looked over at Kyouya, who was sitting on another chair in the living room, flicking through TV channels. She sighed, and began.

"Well she's saying that Kyouya had killed Cho and that he shouldn't be seeing Yumiko. Of course, she doesn't know _who_ is looking after Yumiko."

Kyouya stopped at the news channel, the current story being at someone he knew very well. Someone he disliked. Someone Haruhi recognised.

"That's her!"

"It is…" he mumbled.

A woman, in her late 50s, dressed up in a large, black floral hat and a black fluffy feather boa spoke with her voice containing both fake sorrow and disgust.

"I'm still grieving for my daughter's death. That…scoundrel that she married shall pay for her life, with his life! I knew that they didn't marry for love…he probably seduced her in a way that she couldn't resist. I had a feeling that marrying into the Ootori family would cause problems, and I was right! As I always am. Mark my words Ootori Kyouya, you will pay!"

He switched the television off, flinging the remote onto the opposite sofa.

"I'm guessing that's…her?" Hikaru asked, suddenly feeling out of place.

"Y-yeah. Kyouya? Are you okay?" Haruhi got up from her seat, unsure what to do. She knew she should comfort him, but how? Especially with the more news she had to tell…

"I'm fine. I knew she would do this eventually, that's all she would ever do. I never really liked her in the first place. I guess she lives up to the whole 'mother-in-law-' image."

A bitter stillness hung over the apartment like a cloud of tense silence, Haruhi still stood above Hikaru and Kyouya.

"And there's something else." She spoke, after a few minutes of thinking. "I…"

"Yes?" Both men asked at the same time. She sat back down nervously, biting her lip once again. Another silence crept over the room, making Haruhi shiver slightly.

"Haruhi if you were going to say something important I'd rather you say it now…" Kyouya said impatiently, starting to get up from his seat. The leather crackled and Haruhi spoke at once.

"Well you're mother-in-law asked me to prosecute against you but I refused because I'm a defense attorney not a prosecuting one but she insisted and because I didn't know who I was prosecuting I didn't really think about it a lot so after I accepted I found out but there's no way back now so I'm against you Kyouya." She said, gaping for air. The longest sentence she had to say without breaks was said. For better or for worse. Hikaru stared at her, his face blank whereas Kyouya understood her from the moment she opened her mouth.

"I see." He spoke softly, trying not to get angry. His face remained emotionless as always. Haruhi knew if this were any _normal_ person they'd rip their hair out at the fact of their friend being against them. He slipped into his jacket and opened the front door, making Haruhi chase after him.

"Kyouya wait!" She pulled on his arm, making him sway towards her. "Look I know the situation is bad, but knowing you, you'll probably get a good defense attorney…making me lose the case! Or I could do a really bad case and intentionally lose…" She babbled on, looking up at his eyes, trying to be as serious as possible.

"Haruhi, if you do that you'd lose your job. Or worse, be verbally abused by my 'mother-in-law'. And trust me, you wouldn't want that." He looked into her eyes, as she saw her reflection in his glasses. "And I wouldn't want that for you either."

A slight pause was made, the two continued to gaze at each other, Haruhi's hand stick firmly gripping Kyouya's arm.

"If I'm seen with the person prosecuting against me I think it'll create some gossip." He whispered into her ear carefully before turning away and walking down the stairs.

Haruhi stood in the cold hallway, trying to make her situation clear in her buzzing mind. She sensed another headache coming and made her way indoors finding Hikaru still sitting on the sofa.

"Oh, I'm sorry Hikaru. You've got nothing to do with this, I'm-" Hikaru stood up and put his finger to her lips, smiling at her. He hugged her tightly, almost like a child clutching onto his mother.

"Good luck with your case. I hope both you guys come out…alive." He smirked and looked at her, her enormous chocolate eyes starting to go heavy.

"Thanks," she yawned, waving absent-mindedly and sat on the arm of the leather sofa.

He walked out of the apartment and closed the door, stretching his arms while a tear slithered down his cheek. He knew what he wanted was out of his reach, though he didn't want to admit it. He sighed while taking a look at the large moon shining down, creating a natural silver aura in the hallways.

No matter how much he dreamt about his life with Haruhi, he knew who she belonged to.

"Good luck Kyouya…senpai." He whispered.

………………

Chapter 11! This story goes fast 8D

Before ANYONE says that 'omg this is such a short chapter, why did u rite such a short 1??//', I KNOW that this is a short chapter. I just feel bad that I'm leaving this story on a cliff-hanger for so long that I needed to write _something_ in order to fill you in on what's going on in my mind. Well for the fic anyway XD. Because of school and everything I haven't had a chance to write as much as I would want to.

Also, what is with the 'arrgghhh they've gone ooc they shouldn't b like dat' kinda thing? If you haven't noticed **A LOT OF YEARS HAVE PASSED BY** so therefore they'd be a _little_ bit OOC from what they were in high school, dontcha agree?

Aside from the mini rants THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS!!!!! I love you all 8DD

As usual, thank you to Waffles4eva for being such an awesome friend smileeeee

Next chapter will be out whenever I have time to write.

Seriously. I wrote this in under a day. There's bound to be mistakes that I noticed TT. So please, look for the story line, not mistakes XDD

-_**fruiti**_


	12. Chapter 12

_No matter how much he dreamt about his life with Haruhi, he knew who she belonged to._

"_Good luck Kyouya…senpai." Hikaru whispered._

… 

The apartment was strangely quiet.

Haruhi dragged herself into the living room where she lounged on the sofa, sighing to herself. Yumiko was already up and watching the television, babbling quietly. It was a routine for Haruhi to get up, refresh herself, eat breakfast, wait for Yumiko to wake up, wash her, feed her breakfast then let her loose into the apartment.

"You're lucky, not having to deal with this," She said, gazing at the toddler with tired eyes, "I wish I were you Yumiko, someone free of worry. Well actually the only worry you have is when your next meal is going into your belly." Haruhi knew her words weren't registering in the toddler's tiny mind but she needed to let her feelings out.

She was worried. She was exhausted. She was stressed. She was confused, confused about what was going on around her, in the world she despised living in.

Firstly, there was Kyouya. Ever since he re-entered himself into her life it all went awry, every thing she had planned, every detail, had changed because of _him_. She hated him and loathed him; she wanted him to disappear off the edge of the earth.

But then she cared for him. In ways she could not describe; not as much as Tamaki but more than she did for Hikaru. It was a different kind of 'caring', different from a mother but a little less than a lover. Although she didn't admit it, she knew she had feelings for him. But she had to remind herself, emotions are out of bounds in law.

And then there was the case, the trial, the hell she had to pursue in order to make sure Yumiko was in a loving, caring home. It just didn't make sense, why _her_ of all people?

The next meeting with Cho's mother was in the afternoon, just two hours away. Haruhi was dreading it, how was she meant to say that she was taking care of Yumiko, but make sure she wasn't related to Kyouya?

_She'd find out. It's so obvious she would_, Haruhi thought. But the longer she delayed, the more it would seem suspicious. She may even be discredited…something clicked.

Was her client trying to make her lose her job on purpose? Did she know that Haruhi knew Kyouya personally? Or even that Yumiko was under Haruhi's custody? Well it was logic, was it not, that a mother would see her daughter's will to see what she was left? And why was it just Kyouya and herself at the will reading? She knew her family isolated her, but wouldn't they see what she had left them, if she left them _anything_ at all? Haruhi beat herself mentally for not paying attention at the will reading, it could've provide some vital evidence in the trial ahead of her. These thoughts did not help Haruhi's stress, which she was convinced she would die of.

"Now who's to baby sit you…" she fingered the child's dark hair and got up, heading towards the phone; her feet being comforted by the soft, cream carpet. "I guess I could phone Hikaru. I hope he's not busy, I can't phone Kyouya. I have no one else…" her voice trailed off as she picked up the phone and dialled the numbers almost subconsciously.

It rang twice, then once more before a crackling sound was heard followed by a voice she knew too well.

"Hello?"

"Hikaru! I'm so glad you're here, you're not busy are you?"

"Haruhi? Haruhi it's you! It's me, Kaoru!" But of course, she phoned his home, not his own phone. She was quiet for a second or three, or maybe more. It had seemed so long since she had seen Hikaru's twin, so long since she saw the pair of them walking side by side. "Haruhi?" He repeated, making sure she was there.

"Kaoru! Oh it's been so long, how are you? I heard you got engaged, congratulations!" He chuckled before answering, his voice as smooth as Hikaru's.

"I've been fine, thank you so much. I hope you can make it to the wedding, though it isn't for another couple of months."

"Oh, has Hikaru found someone then?" She asked politely. She couldn't believe this charming voice belonged to one of the six people who prevented her from doing her studies in her years at Ouran.

"Not really, he's still looking. But he said that we could go ahead with the wedding ourselves since he didn't want to hold us all up or anything." Haruhi felt a stone of guilt drop inside her stomach; she was the reason why they couldn't do a double wedding. She swallowed before speaking again, trying to change the subject slightly.

"So, who's the lucky woman?"

"Her name's Miyo, she's such a beautiful person. In both looks _and_ personality, she has this great smile and this pretty laugh that makes me want to dance around. I know it sounds weird, but I guess this is what love is! She gone back to England for a few weeks thou-"

"She lives in England?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes, she's Japanese but was adopted by an English family when she was around nine. They came to visit Japan a few weeks ago. Oh I can't wait for you to meet her, she sort of reminds me of you but then again she's just a whole different person as well, so unique…I can't get her out of my mind!" Haruhi smiled. She knew Kaoru had liked her in the way Hikaru did, but his feelings were toned down a lot. He was the sweeter of the pair, the calmer one, the one who could control his emotions and feelings though in front of customers he was just as fiery as Hikaru. The stone in her stomach lifted slightly, she felt happy that Kaoru had found his other half in life.

The second hand ticked a little to the left, nearly touching the line that represented fifteen minutes.

"Kaoru I'm so happy for you, I really am. This is a little awkward but could you give the phone to Hikaru? I have to ask him if he could baby-sit for me."

"Baby-sit…oh what's her name…Yumiko? Can I come? I have nothing better to do at the moment, it's so lonely without Miyo, and I've heard so much about Yumiko and you…I think it's great what you're doing for Kyouya! Oh please Haruhi can I come, please?" His voice suddenly changed into that of a little boy's. She was a little surprised by this but also pleased; if the two of them were there then there would be less chance of having accidents, Kaoru being more responsible.

"Sure," she replied, smiling again, "Hikaru knows where I live, come by in about an hour."

**...**

"Okay, food in the fridge, toys in the spare room by the window, clothes in the second and third drawer, diapers in the left bathroom cupboard, and dirty diapers in the basket…did you get that Hikaru?" She asked the older of the twins who was playing with Yumiko, tickling her on her small belly.

"Don't worry Haruhi, we've got it," Kaoru smiled. His hair wasn't the usual spiky fire she was used to. He had it cut into a normal boy cut, which possibly reflected his change in personality.

"Ah okay. If Kyouya happens to show up just tell him to leave, and tell him it's best if he does. He'll know why." She knew Kyouya knew it was far too clumsy to come visit her at this time, so it wasn't much of a worry to her. "And make sure _he_ doesn't feed her, last time all she got was a banana for lunch." She was sure Kaoru was capable of feeding a toddler. Hikaru looked at her and pouted whilst she kissed Yumiko on the nose again and smirked at him before waving the twins and closing the door quietly. It was all silent before Hikaru spoke,

"Kaoru." He said quietly.

"Yeah I know. She's changed a little. But she's still the same old Haruhi."

**...**

"Good morning Akita, is she in there?" Haruhi walked as quickly as she could with her high heels, nodding at her secretary. The hallway outside her office was a lot calmer than usual, there were always people bustling about, lawyers, more secretaries, assistants, clients, people at the coffee machine, or at the cafeteria a floor below. This time, only a few people were about including Haruhi and Akita, her dark haired, bubbly, optimistic friend as well as secretary.

"Yes she is," she spoke quietly in hushed tones, "Be careful Haruhi, I think she's one of _those_ ones."

_Those ones_.

Haruhi knew what that meant. _She's going to be a stuck up, snobby, bi_- but she was cut off by a little murmuring. She smiled at Akita before going into her office, finding the old woman with a large hat standing by the large windows.

"Well I don't care; just make sure he's doing it _right_ this time otherwise there _will_ be consequences. Oh, I have to go. Remember what I said." She spoke quietly enough, but Haruhi could hear her voice. Old and frail as it might be it had an air of authority. She turned to see the brunette staring at her before going to her desk, trying to pretend she didn't hear her last words.

"Fujioka-san! Good to see you, even though you _are_ a few minutes late." Haruhi kept her mouth shut; she bit the inside of her lip to make sure that no sharp words escaped her lips.

"I apologise Harada-san, I was held up a little in traffic." Her voice returned to her normal, professional tone which held no emotion as it should be. She looked at the clock which was in the centre of the wall opposite her; the hands struck three o'clock as she sat down.

"I do hope you don't mind me using your phone," Cho's mother said as she replaced the cordless phone into the receiver. A button on the right hand side blinked red, someone had left a message. Haruhi ignored this and made herself look busy. "I had to make a phone call, you see I don't have those 'mobile phones' or whatever you youngsters call it." It sounded as if she tried to make herself sound like a caring grandmother in that conversational tone, though she was failing miserably in front of Haruhi. She sat down opposite the brunette, the large purple hat nestling on top of her perfect, grey curls which fell just under her ears. Before Haruhi could reply she spoke again, her voice going as tight as Tamaki's grandmother, "Now I want to make sure that you _do_ put Ootori Kyouya _behind bars_. I want nothing but the best of care for my granddaughter, and she'll be fine living with me; not that lunatic. Why my daughter married her, I haven't a clue. Now, Fujioka-san, do you know where Yukiko is living?"

"It's _Yum_iko," Haruhi retorted, though she tried to remain calm. She couldn't believe she had to sit through hours of this old bat talking to her, patronizing her, pretending she was a good old woman. But was she to lie or tell the truth about Yumiko's whereabouts? If she told the truth it wouldn't make much of a different, Yumiko was not to be in her care for too long; that was inevitable. "I'm sure it would state in your daughter's will where and who your granddaughter would be living. I will arrange for you to received a copy of it as soon as-"

"No need, I can do that myself," something very Kyouya-like appeared on the old woman's lips, a smirk of some sort. "Down to business. I presume you know of the eye witness who saw Ootori coming out of Cho's house?"

"Eye…witness?" Haruhi grew weak. This was the last thing she needed, someone who had proof that Kyouya had murdered his ex-wife, though the idea that he did was absurd.

"Hmm, I take that as a no. Well, allow me to fill you in. At approximately six thirty-two in the morning of the sixth, a man by the name of Ian Fielding was in the neighbourhood Cho's house resides in. e saw a young, dark haired man with glasses walking out of the house, stumbling across the garden path and eventually entering a car." Her lipstick infested lips returned to their normal position, thin and crinkly. Haruhi examined them, her big eyes peering slightly before realising what she was doing; she quickly took a pencil from the pot and scribbled down as many notes as she could remember. The old lady sniffed, obviously pitying Haruhi.

"So, how can the man, I mean Mr Fielding, be so sure that it's Ky- Mr Ootori?" Haruhi asked whilst dotting an 'i'.

"Because I questioned the Ootori household's servants if they had seen Mr Ootori in the morning. I'm sure you know that maids and butlers get up hours before the actual family does." Haruhi blushed slightly, being a commoner in her past she did not know the rules for a household servant. "Anyway as I was saying, none of the maids or butlers had seen young Mr Ootori; or his car either."

"He has a car?" Haruhi said, not realising she was speaking out loud.

"Of course he has a car, he's twenty-three is he not?" The old woman snapped back, her eyes turning into slits.

"Oh of course, I apologise." Haruhi looked down whilst writing some more notes and then looked up again. The grey haired woman was looking around the office, her head held high as if she was looking down from her nose. Haruhi made a small cough before continuing with the matter, rubbing the pencil eraser on her nose. "Have you checked if Mr Ootori was anywhere else whilst Mr Fielding was there?"

"Of course he was there, what else would he be doing at six o'clock in the morning?"

"Well that's just like saying what was Ian Fielding doing in Cho's neighbourhood at six o'clock in the morning?"

The two women eyed each other for a second, Haruhi's eyebrows sank with an angry expression and Cho's mother's eyes returned back to the small slits, her lips pursed together.

"You're clever, Fujioka-san." She spoke slowly, her eyes still on Haruhi's bright oval pair. She then looked away at the large windows, "I do not make it my business to pry into other people's daily routine. I suggest you phone Mr Fielding yourself and ask, though I don't think you'll get anything out of it."

A silence fell upon the two, a cloud of stillness created around the office. The phone beeped once, showing that the message still had not been read. Both women looked at the little red light before the older of the two spoke,

"I'm sorry; may I use your phone once again? I have to make a call, you know, verify a few facts." Haruhi looked at the woman's frail face, kindness trying to push its way through the haughty expression.

"Sure, go ahead." She watched the woman pick up the phone and dial numbers, Haruhi strained her head to see what numbers were pressed but she walked out of sight near the windows which were far away from the desk. Nothing was heard except the faint mumblings of the old woman underneath her large, oval hat.

Another beep. And another.

Two red lights flashed.

Who was leaving messages? Not many people left Haruhi messages, and this was two in the past fifteen minutes. She stared at the red light, counting how many times it would flash until another two beeps, when it seemed like three beeps had been sounded. She looked up at the clock which struck twenty past three. Five minutes already? She can't have taken that long to 'verify a few facts'.

Suddenly Cho's mother slammed down the phone on the receiver, and quickly retained her poise though she looked slightly worried.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut short our meeting, let re-schedule for…"

"Next week, same time?" Haruhi quickly said. She needed a week to prepare her story, maybe more. Possibly a week to make sure she was still sane.

"Yes yes, next week. Okay then, I shall see you here next week." She quickly hurried out the office, her heels clicking on the wooden flooring, muttering to herself. The clicking faded in the distance and Haruhi sighed, she did not want to be a part of this. She looked at the light; the beeping was still at three.

It was irritating, the beeps. It would interrupt meetings, clients would get annoyed, but she could not check the messages whilst a client was there.

It was too impolite.

"Fine, let's check it," she sighed lazily and turned the phone received around, pressing the button softly. A robotic female voice spoke, declaring the messages.

"You have. Three. Messages. Message. One."

_"Haruhi! Haruhi please pick up, where are you? It's Yumiko, she's…she's…just call me back as soon as you can!"_

"Message. Two."

_"Haruhi where __are you?! We're in the car; we're taking Yumiko to the hospital…hurry up with your meeting! Why aren't you answering?"_

"Message. Three."

_"Haruhi, she's in the operating room. They're trying to remove it all, please get here as soon as possible. It's the General Hospital near your office, please get here!!"_

Beep.

"End of messages."

She stood there, frozen to the spot. She didn't even have the mind to differentiate Hikaru's voice from Kaoru's. Yumiko. Was. Hurt. Was she alive?

An operation? What were they removing? What had happened? When did it happen? The previous meeting had gone clean out of her head; all she could picture was Yumiko's bloody body on white sheets…no this couldn't be happening. Not another one.

_Not a third one. No, I can't lose another one. I don't think I can manage. First Mum, then Tamaki, and now..._

--

.

.

_What a rubbish cliffhanger…I could've done better XD It's been what, 6 months? Since I last wrote about this fic. If this chapter seems a little rushed it's because I really want to get it out and show people what 'I can do now' because I think I've improved hehe. I'm better writing original stories. Man, life really got me busy. I guess I didn't feel like writing about Ouran, I guess I thought I grew out of it. But I was WRONG! Hehe. Thanks to EVERYONE who did the mini poll/quiz/vote thingy, I'm very grateful._

_Mori and Ranka came joint second, beaten by Kaoru, who, as you can see, appeared in this chapter! Lol, the other two may come in later chapters, we'll have to see. I know Kaoru's appearance wasn't all too significant here, but it will show connections between a few people mentioned…_

_There was initially going to be a hospital scene here, but it would've been too long so that's going to have to wait till next chapter._

_One big massive hug thankyou hughug, triple thankyou to WAFFLES4EVA. Best fanficfriend every –smile- Helps me every step of the way -smile-_

_So until next time, thanks for reading!! And thanks for the great reviews._

**-Fruiti**


	13. Chapter 13

_Not a third one. No, I can't lose another one. I don't think I can manage. First Mum, then Tamaki, and now…_

…

She stood there, watching, waiting, and worrying. Dry tears stained her face, her eyes tired and sore from crying.

It happened so fast.

…

"_Where is she?" Haruhi asked loudly, bursting through the double doors of the hospital._

"_Excuse me Miss, but this is a hospital. I would appreciate it if you kept your voice a little_ lower_," said a nurse, sternly. Haruhi ignored her. She walked towards the two red heads that sat side by side opposite an operating theatre._

"_She's still in there," said Hikaru, looking down at his shoes. His voice was hoarse, as if he had been continuously shouting. Haruhi stared at Kaoru, his left arm was in a sling and his lip was swollen. Her eyes glanced over at Hikaru's face, which was now looking up at her: his right eye was black and directly below it was a deep cut in his cheek. Kaoru was also injured, his left arm in a sling. It obviously still hurt as he was rubbing the sling, trying to reduce the pain as much as he could._

"_What happened?" she whispered, shocked. But they heard her. This time Kaoru spoke._

"_Well we were going to put her to sleep for an afternoon nap. She didn't want to go, she was still quite awake. So then we decided to tire her out by playing some games. The three of us were playing when I decided to go to the bathroom and then-"_

"_Then two men crashed through the windows. Your home is pretty much a wreck, Haruhi. They attacked me with a knife," Hikaru tapped his cheek, "Then one of them tried to grab Yumiko but I kind of punched him in the face."_

_Kaoru piped up again._

"_I heard noise in the room, so I rushed out and saw what was happening. The other man had Hikaru in a headlock whilst his friend held a knife on top of Hikaru's chest. I lunged myself at the one with the knife, which took him down to the floor."_

"_While Kaoru was wrestling with him, I tried to lead the other man away from Yumiko, so I went to the kitchen. He took one of your glass bottles and broke it on the counter top, seeing as he didn't have a weapon on him, which was pretty stupid. He punched me in the face with his free hand, which is where the black eye came from." Haruhi tried to take in everything they were saying._

"_And then what?" She said impatiently wanting them to explain why Yumiko was injured, though some part of her dreaded the news._

"_Well I guess Yumiko thought we were playing so she followed me to the kitchen. The guy saw her and tried to make a grab for her but I hit him again. He fell on the table and then fell to the floor."_

"_By this time I had knocked out the other guy, so I ran to the kitchen to see what was happening to Hikaru. The man had knocked over a glass bowl, you know, the one with all the fruit."_

"_And that fell on top of…Yumiko."_

_Haruhi suppressed a gasp but her eyes had widened, her heart was beating faster. She turned to stare at the doors of the theatre, wanting to move, but she couldn't. She was afraid of what she would see._

"_The glass shattered on most of her stomach," Kaoru finished off, his head bowing down. Haruhi flopped down on the remaining seat, next to Hikaru. He wanted to hug her, but he daren't touch her at this time._

"_We tried to phone you but-"_

"_I was too busy." She placed her head in her hands, sobbing loudly. "It's my fault, I should've never let her use the phone, I could have come earlier, why, why did I have to have an appointment today…"_

"_Haruhi even if you had arrived earlier Yumiko still would have been injured."_

_The three of them looked up and saw him, Ootori Kyouya in a suit. His face was not anything like Haruhi's, he had no tears streaming down his face, no worried expression across his eyes, nothing. _

_Just plain old Kyouya._

"_Yeah, we called him too…" Hikaru said in a whisper, but Kyouya heard._

"He_ has a name." He paused, looking through the doors of the theatre and then diverted his gaze at Haruhi. "When did you arrive here?"  
_

"_A-about ten minutes ago." She barely could manage to speak. Since when did she get so emotional over a single girl? Yumiko wasn't even related to her. Kyouya should be the one pacing about the hospital corridors, his head in his hands, a tear or two to trickle down his face, anything. _

_But no._

_Three minutes of silence, maybe even more, passed its way through the white washed hallways._

_Half an hour. The clock ticked above the double doors. Haruhi stared at it, her eyes still large with shock and worry._

_One hour. Kyouya managed to squeeze the story out of Kaoru again, pressing him for information on anything and everything._

"_What did they look like?" He asked. They stood behind another set of double doors, leaving Hikaru and Haruhi to wait in the tense silence._

"_I don't know, they wore black masks. One was about your height, maybe taller, the other was a whole lot smaller, just a below my shoulder." He paused, waited for Kyouya to register the information before speaking again, "They didn't speak at all, more like shouted at each other."_

"_What happened after the glass hit Yumiko?" Kyouya questioned him. _

"_Well I think Hikaru was wrestling with the man on the floor, I tried to help Yumiko but she was barely conscious, the glass bowl was really heavy and shards of glass were sticking out of her as if she were a porcupine." He looked like he regretted making a joke of Yumiko's situation._

"_And then the guy that I had left came from behind me and twisted my arm around. Got in a few good slices here and there," he motioned at his arm in the sling, "And basically broke my arm. Then he punched my face. I guess he saw Yumiko and just ran, I tried to go after him but I was kind of trying to nurse my arm…"_

"_And the other man?"_

"_Well as he ran off as well, Hikaru grabbed off his mask and I think he had dark brown hair, maybe even black. But they were too quick and left us in the mess which is now Haruhi's apartment."_

_Kyouya nodded as he folding his arms. Kaoru scratched the stubble on his chin before speaking again,_

"_Kyouya, these were professionals. They knew what they were doing; I guess they didn't count on the glass bowl smashing. It's no secret that they were after Yumiko." His eyes saw Kyouya's expression. "Do you know what's going on?"_

"_I have a theory or two." He turned around and re-entered through the double doors. Kaoru followed him, only to find a doctor talking to the rest of them._

"_She'll live. However her body is heavily scarred and she has many stitches. She'll need to stay in the hospital for more than a week, possibly a month."_

_Haruhi lay back in the chair, exhaling only a slice of her stress._

…

She stared at the small girl, her brown hair covering the majority of the pillow. She stroked Yumiko's cheek with the back of her forefinger; she was so pale. Yumiko had lost so much blood in the process. She didn't deserve this.

Haruhi felt sick.

"You should go home."

She remained silent.

"The twins have already gone; I think it's best if you do too."

She smirked.

"You still call them 'The Twins'?" She looked at him. His face was still dry. Evidently no tears had left his eyes, those grey eyes just stayed behind his glasses. Just like his heart must have been.

The room was dark, except for a lit desk lamp next to the bed and the light streaming through the small windows of the double doors. Haruhi had been standing next to the bed for the past two hours, whilst Kyouya stayed put on his chair. Occasionally he would get up to get coffee for the two of them, but Haruhi couldn't eat or drink. "If anything _you_ should be the one going home."

"And why is that?"

"Well you're not really meant to be around Yumiko in the current circumstances and-"

"The current circumstance is that my daughter is unconscious whilst lying in a hospital bed. I think that gives me enough reason to visit this hospital." Haruhi was not in a mood to argue. She felt exhausted, emotionally drained and, worst of all, guilty. Why was Yumiko's grandmother oh-so-conveniently calling someone when the attack had taken place? Why didn't she just stop her?

So many questions that needed answering swarmed Haruhi's brain but she couldn't put them in order of importance. She needed to rest.

She finally decided to sit on the chair near the door, knowing that Yumiko was at least breathing (the constant beep of the heart machine was of slight reassurance) made her relax only just. She felt as if she was slipping away into a dream-like state, and tried to welcome the much needed break before:

"You know what day it is?"

She suddenly snapped up. Trust Kyouya to take away her rest.

"No," Haruhi rubbed her eyes, "What day is it?" She tried to make her voice sound as annoyed as possible but that failed, along with the ability to stay awake.

"Twenty eighth of February."

"So?"

He waited a couple of moments, waited for the information to click in Haruhi's mind. He, too, rubbed his eyes behind his glasses. Damn coffee, he cursed mentally, cheap rip off of a stimulant.

Haruhi still hadn't realised the significance of the date. What was it, the anniversary of her greatest breakdown known to man?

"What's so special about today?" She finally had had enough. "Is it the day where Yumiko nearly died? The day where it doesn't seem like you give a damn about your daughter? The day I totally screwed up as a lawyer? The day I'm always going to remember as being the WORST MOTHER ON EARTH?" She didn't realise that her voice had risen with every rhetorical question she threw at him. She didn't want to calm down. She wanted Kyouya to feel her fury, how could he be so heartless?

"I'm so sick of having these conversations with you. I'm so sick of you and the fact that ever since you came back into my life you've ruined every moment that I could have enjoyed." She thought for a second or two, and then continued. "No, scratch that. Ever since I ever met your stupid Host Club, having to dress up as a guy every day of my high school career, having to ruin my studies because I had to pay for a damn vase…why? Why do you do this? Do you like to torment me?" Haruhi gritted her teeth through the questions.

She took a breather. Haruhi didn't realise she was standing up. Her whole body ached but it needed to wait after all this rage had spewed out of her mouth and into Kyouya's ears.

"And now you've given me responsibility I didn't even ask for. Did I want a child? Did I want a child right this very minute? Did I want all of this?" her fingers motioned at Yumiko's fragile state, "No. No I did not."

She sat back down, or rather, her body made her sit down. She felt so weak, so vulnerable yet she had the strongest urge to argue some more. But she didn't.

Instead Kyouya sat on the arm of the chair whilst Haruhi gradually sobbed into her hands. He remembered a time like this. When she had sobbed over his best friend. When he had to comfort her. When he felt like he had a responsibility over her.

But now was not the time for reminiscing. He patted her shoulder but she still didn't move. He wanted to hold her close and wipe away her tears, but he fought his urges.

"Haruhi?" No response. "I'm sorry."

She quickly looked up. Was that an apology?

But Kyouya had already left the room, the doors swinging in his wake.

--

.

.

LOL! What a chapter. To be honest I had written this a few months ago and I only just wrote the end scene recently. I was prompted to finish it off after I received a review from…Jeannaly saying that I should get the new chapter up. So here I am!

Man this feels weird. For future reference I'm not gonna update as frequently as I did in the past (if I ever did update frequently). I have a lot of school work to be doing (Art is seriously a killer) and I guess writing will come second. Make that third (I do love my sleep XD).

Thanks for reading though!! Your awesome reviews/comments are what makes the world, or my world, go round (:

Oh, and if the medical information isn't accurate (such as the time it took for them to take out the glass out of Yumiko) (or maybe the time she has to heal) then don't blame me! I try my best to make my story sound as realistic as possible, and as I'm no doctor I can't really have it on the dot.

But yes. Again THANK YOU SO MUCH!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Any suggestions for improvement in the writing/storyline will be greatly appreciated. Loves and cookies to everyone! :D

-fruiti


	14. Chapter 14

"_Haruhi?"_

"_I'm sorry."_

…

He sat in his chair, in his room, in his mansion. Well, his study to be precise. His bedroom was not the place for thinking.

What was he thinking? He was thinking about the few hours before, the events that took place, the tears that were shed. Not from his eyes, of course. An Ootori doesn't cry (if you ignore Fuyumi. Kyouya had always thought she was really adopted into the family). Haruhi yelling at him at the top of her voice; he had never seen her like this. It wasn't right. It wasn't predictable. And when Kyouya cannot predict something, you know it had all gone wrong.

What _was_ he thinking? Asking her that question.

"_You know what day it is?"_

Of course she wouldn't care. What kind of man was he? Yumiko could have been dying and yet he still asked her that question.

What was he thinking? At the time, that is. Perhaps it was the thought that a little light-hearted chat ought to have lifted the mood. But no, the mood was unable to be lifted. His daughter, his child, his baby had been badly injured and he cared about this?

Haruhi made a better parent than him.

But he couldn't admit that. A commoner, better than him? Though, she was no longer a commoner. No, if it weren't for her lineage, she was just as good as him. Perhaps a little better.

No. He couldn't admit that. Not to himself, not to anyone. No one.

But he let it slide a little. He couldn't stop belittling Haruhi, not after all she had been through.

Her mother.

Tamaki.

Cho.

Yumiko.

So much grief yet so little mourning. In his eyes. That day was definitely the day he saw her break. The day he was going to remember as…what was it? Her being "the worst mother on earth."

He let out a small chuckle. She called herself a mother. She was not biologically, or even legally, related to Yumiko. Yet she called herself a mother. A mother. A parent. Much more than Kyouya could be. What was he?

A business man.

A cold, cold person.

No regards for anyone else.

Only him.

That was how others perceived him. He didn't stop them. He didn't _want_ to stop them. Was it, that by being distinguished as man like that, he could block out all others unimportant things?

Feelings.

Emotions.

Love.

Hate.

Guilt.

Love.

Guilt.

Love.

Was it that, at the current time, he _wanted_ to feel those things?

He got up from his leather chair and paced around the room, the remainder of the sun's rays slipping down below the horizon, leaving his study in darkness. Almost like the remainder of Haruhi's love, that had just slipped away from him.

…

They arrived at her apartment a little after the sun had set. No one else was there. The older one checked each of the rooms, making sure no more masked men were still occupying the place.

"I guess we're gonna have to start clearing up?"

"I guess so."

Hikaru turned the lights on beside the door; they both saw the scene they had left hours ago.

Toys.

Glass.

Books.

A table turned over.

Plant pots smashed.

They each bent down, Kaoru having a little trouble with his broken arm, and started to clear up the living room. Hikaru picked a small pink bunny with both hands, clutching it tightly. He stroked the soft plush with his thumb; the bunny's face was smiling.

Why was it smiling? It had no right to be. Not in this situation. No, the face should be frowning. Crying.

It was not like Hikaru himself was crying. It was not like Hikaru himself wanted to spill any tears. It was not like him to cry anyway. He didn't cry. Didn't want to.

No, he was worried for Haruhi. She cried, and cried, and cried. She cried till she could cry no more. Yet now, in the hospital where he was not, she was probably crying more.

He did not understand why she was crying. She barely knew Yumiko; the toddler was under her care for a little over a month. Hikaru would not have gotten attached to something, or someone, that quickly. Were all women this emotional?

Another question shot out of nowhere. Why did she not love him that way? He finally let himself ask himself that. He was frustrated and angry. What was so special about Kyouya? Was it the way he resisted himself to all emotion, or maybe the way he tried _not_ to make himself look desperate that made him appealing to Haruhi?

Why did Hikaru propose? Why did he need to do that, after several years of absence? It did not make sense; no sane person would do that. Then again, Hikaru was not sane at the time. He was lovesick.

He loved Haruhi. Ever since he had discovered her true gender, he felt inclined to talk to her, look at her, be with her.

He had been raised to think that he would find someone to love and, in turn, be loved back. But he hadn't been taught to deal with situations like this, situations of reject, because he did not expect them. Back in Ouran all the girls had fainted even at the sight of the twins.

But not Haruhi.

Damn Haruhi. Typical, the only woman he loved to not love him back. Or maybe she did love him, in a brotherly way. The way Kaoru loved him.

But that was not enough for him.

Hikaru felt angry. He thought he would be second best to Haruhi, after the King himself. But no, Kyouya was, reluctantly, second in place. How hard was it to get to a woman's heart?

Even so, Hikaru knew somewhere that he would never be with Haruhi.

An unexpected wash of jealousy arrived at his heart; why did Kyouya deserve her love? He did nothing but make her life a hell, or so Hikaru could see. It was not fair, not fair at all. But maybe he should let her go? Maybe it was time to accept the fact that she had fallen for Kyouya.

He didn't want to.

But he had to.

"Hikaru?"

Kaoru softly patted his brother's shoulder with the hand of his good arm. Hikaru looked up. He had been staring at the pink bunny for a minute or two. And what was this?

A tear splashed on to the bunny's cheek.

And another.

And another.

Hikaru was crying.

…

The moon was rising up in a starry backdrop. The night looked quite beautiful, Kyouya had to admit.

He sighed. He hadn't sighed in a while.

He rubbed his temples. Now _that_ he did do, even more in the past few days.

He wondered. He did that a lot as well.

He wondered why he _didn't_ cry. Why he didn't smile more often. Why he didn't let go of his rage that curled up inside and just start yelling at people. There were quite a few people he'd like to yell at.

Haruhi was one of them. She did not understand his situation. Or perhaps she understood too well. Perhaps she had a better way of dealing with it, maybe showing your emotion was not a bad thing. She too had had a child thrust into her life, an unwanted child that needed care and attention.

But she delivered. She gave Yumiko all that she could give.

Possibly a little too much.

This was proof, to Kyouya, that you should never get attached to something.

But he was attached. To Haruhi. He couldn't get enough of seeing her; he wanted to see her everyday.

Even if it was in a court room.

He moved away from the window and sat back down on his brown leather chair, putting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

This was not good. This was a position of defeat. But to what?

He had apologised to Haruhi. At that time, he felt bad for her. Kyouya had finally seen what the pressure was doing to her and pitied her. But he pitied himself. What was he doing, giving another person more responsibility than him? He liked responsibility. It gave him a sense of power and made him feel respected.

"_And I entrust my only daughter, Harada Yukiko, to a one Fujioka Haruhi…"_

He shouldn't have just given up like that. He should have continued to fight for the chance to be Yumiko's carer and guardian. After all, he was a father, wasn't he?

He wanted to feel like one. When he had heard he was going to be one, Kyouya was ecstatic. Maybe not in the ways of a normal person, but he was. In his own special way.

Of course, he had to appear as if he did not care. He remembered the moment when she told him, when Cho told him she was pregnant:

"_Are you not happy?" She tried to hug him but he turned to walk towards the car._

"_Why? Should I be?"_

What an idiot he was! Why couldn't he have just been happy?

…

"Hikaru, you sure you're okay?"

They were both sitting on the floor; Kaoru had managed to push the clutter out the way for the two of them.

"Yeah," Hikaru sniffed, "I'm fine. Really I am."

"Should we come back tomorrow and clear it up?"

"No, Haruhi would want to come home to a clean apartment, wouldn't she?"

"Hikaru." He held his brother's chin up and looked him straight in the eye. They both knew Haruhi would not come back that night, or for the next couple of nights. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Hikaru got up and tried his best to clear the shards of broken glass, some of which had blood on them. Kaoru knew his brother. He knew his brother well, and he knew his brother did not cry. He sighed, the night would be a long night. Hikaru was persistent; he would not leave the apartment until everything was cleared.

It was quiet for a few moments, cars being heard down below. Some inconsiderate people were beeping at others, honking their horns. As if other weren't trying to get some sleep.

Then there was blood. Only a little though.

Hikaru had cut his finger on a piece of glass.

"Damn it," he didn't bother to fish out plasters from the First Aid kit located in the bathroom. Instead he sucked his finger and carried on.

"You really should put something on that."

"Don't want to."

He was being a baby.

"Hikaru!" He grabbed hold of his older brother (which proved difficult with only one arm) and firmly looked him in his eyes. Those identical eyes, it was almost like looking in a mirror. Only Hikaru had changed as much as Kaoru had, their personalities taking different sides, their appearance was totally transformed. They were no longer twins by nature.

"Get a grip! You're acting like such a child, what is _wrong_ with you?"

He loosened his hold and Hikaru took advantage of that. He quickly jerked back and stalked towards the kitchen.

"It's okay for you to talk. Your life's all sorted out, you're gonna get married, have kids, have more kids, have grandkids, have great grandkids…" He was babbling. Not good.

"Oh, so this is what it's about? Kaoru stood in the entrance to the kitchen, leaning on the frame of the door.

"What." It was more of a statement than a question, Hikaru rudely spoke back.

"Haruhi."

…

_**Read the next part! **__****_


	15. Chapter 14 Part 2

 _**Read part one if you haven't!**_

…

He looked at the clock, the big round antique clock. It was a grandfather clock, the kind you thought that your grandfather would have bought. What a lie. His father had bought it when he was ten. That was one lie he would always remember.

It struck ten thirty. Haruhi must still be in the hospital, possibly sleeping. Or maybe she finally went and got some of that cheap coffee to keep her awake.

He remembered drinking some horrible coffee once.

;

_It must have been at least three years ago. But he could remember it like it was three days ago._

_He was sitting at a commoner's café, waiting for someone to come. Someone he was eager to see, again. He ordered some coffee and was also waiting for that to come. He didn't like tea; it was far too sweet. And fizzy beverages just didn't cut it for someone of his nature._

_Finally the bell on top of the door chimed; someone had entered the café. She looked around; confused at first, but then she saw him and smiled. That smile he'd always remember, her rosy cheeks lifted up to squish her eyes so it looked like she was squinting._

How adorable_, he thought. Which was odd of him._

"_Hey! Sorry I'm a little late, got caught up in traffic."_

_He looked at her and raised his eyebrow. She pouted._

_  
"Okay fine I overslept."_

_The eyebrow rose. More pouting._

"_Okay, okay. So saw this cute kitten on the way and I decided to take it home because it looked all alone but then it kept running away from me and then I had to chase it and then I got out of breath and _then_ I gave up. Poor little kitten though, must be all alone even more! Still, can't blame me for trying!" She smiled again, only this time it was a grin. Her teeth were on display, small, white teeth that were in two perfect rows._

_Once again Kyouya was thinking of how sweet she was. How oh-so-very lovable._

_He didn't normally think like this, of course, but she made him feel that way._

_He laughed at her little story._

"_Cho, trust you to do that. I ordered you some coffee, I know you like it from here."_

"_Oh great, I need some. Stayed awake all night last night trying to finish some work for mother…" her voice trailed off. She looked outside the window; they were sitting at a window side seat._

_Cho didn't like her mother. Neither did Kyouya, but then again he never had met her. He read her files though; she did not seem like the type to be crossed. Kind of like Kyouya before he met Cho._

"_You okay?" he asked her, taking her hand in his. She looked slightly depressed, even though she had burst into the café with that radiant smile. _

"_Yeah, I'm alright." Clearly she wasn't, and she expressed it thoroughly. "It's just that she's always telling me how my older brother would do it better, organise everything more efficiently… it's like I wanna turn around and slap her! He's dead! Get over it!" She spoke the last two sentences loudly and looked around the room again, as if her mother was in the room. Some customers sitting nearby shuffled away._

_Kyouya understood her. Being compared to someone older than you was never good. Only, her brother was dead. Died in a car accident, or so they want you to hear. _Suicide_, Cho would say happily, as if she wanted him to die. Truth is she hardly knew him, he was apparently distant young man._

_He squeezed her hand before letting go; the coffee had arrived._

_It was steaming hot, he could barely touch it. But Cho went straight in and had drunk half her cup. Her throat must have been scorched but she seemed unharmed._

She's wonderful_, Kyouya thought. Such thoughts did not exist with him at the present time._

"_So anyway I was thinking. We've been together for a few months… do you think that we should… well I don't know, I don't want to rush you…"_

_He knew what she was going to say._

_Get married. Or, in her terms, 'get hitched'. Cho was never really the formal type of rich kid. It was almost like she was never born into the tenth richest family in Japan._

_He stammered and cleared his throat, "Uh… well I guess we should but maybe not now. After all, we have to introduce each other to our parents and then there's wedding preparations that take a day and age to get sorted and then there's…"_

"_The engagement? Yeah, I was wondering how you were going to propose to me." She giggled, Kyouya blushed. He was a hopeless romantic. Proposing? That was going to be hard._

_Finally the coffee cooled down. He took it in his hand, its warmth spreading through his cold skin._

_He drank._

_He choked._

_He spat._

"_That's revolting!" His face cringed in disgust. Then he looked up. _

_Cho was covered in coffee, dripping wet._

_And the café owners had heard. That was probably their finest coffee, something that they might have spent hours brewing. Kyouya felt a little regret of saying it out loud. Then again they shouldn't have sold something that, to him, tasted like chocolate urine._

_And so they were chucked out, Cho still sopping in urine flavoured chocolate. Which she seemed to like._

"_How can you not like their coffee? It's great!" She didn't seem at all disturbed by the cold autumn winds biting at her coffee stained skin. She was beginning to feel a little sticky._

"_Let's just say I won't be going back there again," Kyouya looked over his shoulder at the chubby café owner who was grumbling words under his breath._

_Kyouya laughed out loud. That was another thing he didn't do at the present time._

_They walked side by side. Cho was at least a foot under Kyouya, she seemed like so small to him. He wrapped his arm around her and tried to keep her warm, though at the same time he tried to not inhale the coffee fumes._

_They had obviously been dating in secret, their parents not knowing a thing. This was carefully arranged by Kyouya as Cho would have been hopeless at it. Not 'efficient' like her dead brother._

_But Kyouya had forgotten to minimise the media on this._

_He didn't care though; he just wanted to spend his time with Cho._

_This was a perfect day, although a little cold. Blue skies. The streets cluttered with autumn leaves of red, gold and orange. _

_Kyouya thought about the previous conversation. Marriage. He hardly had kissed Cho to be frank. But they obviously shared something special. Kyouya suddenly felt a little uneasy. They hadn't shared a kiss at all. They shared something special, why not a kiss to seal the deal?_

Well_, he thought once more,_ here goes nothing_._

;

Yes. He had loved Cho.

But not anymore.

Not after what had happened, what his father had done, how sense had been slapped into him. Quite literally.

Love, to put it simply, did not exist within the Ootori family. There were a few strays and believe you me, they were dealt with quickly and efficiently. Kyouya did not want to be one of them.

He sighed and wondered. If he had fallen for _her_, what was he going to do?

He loved,

"Haruhi."

--

.

.

Yay! Sorry for it being in two parts, it was far too long for it to be one whole chapter.

This chapter was more emotion based. More action will happen in chapter 15. I know I said I wouldn't update frequently but I had inspiration bursts all the way through this so I just HAD to write it.

I don't really have much to say. If Kyouya is OTT it's 'cause he's in love (or was). Get over it! Lol.

-fruiti


	16. Chapter 15

It was the beginning of spring. Trees had already blossomed with flowers; the grass looked so much greener. The sky; flawless save for a few small clouds dotted around its perfect surface. It truly was a spectacular day. Though it was harshly interrupted by also being the day of the trial.

The trial. It was dreaded by Haruhi, who had been frustrated for the past week. Yumiko was still not released from the hospital, but, in the current situation, it would have been best for her to stay there as Haruhi was stressed enough. To take care of an injured toddler would certainly drive her to insanity.

The media loved the story, and lapped up every piece of information they could, true or not. Yumiko's injury was twisted into the obvious; Kyouya had beaten her. The media had made some ghastly reason as to why he did, but Haruhi didn't bother looking into it. Amongst all the lies she was dealing with, she had to unravel some truth. It was hard work but it needed to be done and today would be the first day where the truth, hopefully, was to be unveiled.

Haruhi had taken many cases in past, and had been successful in every single one of them. But it had been a while since she took a case that led to the courtroom this big, filled with dozens of people. Her hands shook at little at the thought whilst clicking her briefcase close. She checked herself in the mirror. Ever since the incident she had needed to buy many new things for her apartment. Even as a successful lawyer, money was money and she tried to buy within a set budget. That added to her stress; sorting out the apartment.

It had been a week since Haruhi had spoken to either Kyouya or the twins. On the first night of returning from the hospital she was so overwhelmed by the emotional stress that she was flung through that she had cried herself to sleep. It was a while since she had done so, nearly five years to be precise. But after a day and a few hours, she reminded herself of her duty. Haruhi put Yumiko, fairly reluctantly, to the back of her mind and concentrated on what needed to be done. Neither Kyouya nor the twins tried to contact her. She felt a little alone without a babbling baby in the apartment, but this was how she lived before.

Her body was filled with coffee from previous nights: staying up and flicking through file after file, trying to make heads or tails of one fact, making sure that this didn't contradict with that. It was an awfully detailed process and she only had but a week to do it in. She needed to work fast.

To prosecute against a friend, or who she thought was a friend, was anything but easy. But she didn't want to think about it from that point of view. To her, this was just another client, another case, another step up her career.

*

"I call a Mr Ian Fielding to the stand, Your Honour." Haruhi waited at the witness's stand, rapping her fingers on the wooden surface. She looked impatient, and she was. The trial had started a little over a half hour ago. Haruhi refused to make eye contact with Kyouya though she could feel his eyes burning into her skin, but she was determined to look elsewhere.

Ian Fielding, a small, stocky man with pale skin who was balding sat down. He wore small round glasses that enlarged his small round eyes. He spoke with a heavy, high class British accent and a surprisingly deep voice for such a small man.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?" An officer called out whilst Fielding rested his hand on a book and his other hand held high.

"I do."

He didn't need to be told by Haruhi to speak; he told his side of the story with a rehearsed tone.

"Yes, yes, it was in the morning at around half six when I saw that man," he pointed to Kyouya, "Coming out of... uh, Ms Harada, was it? Yes, Ms Harada's house. He looked a little suspicious but I minded my own business." A translator translated his English words in Japanese. Haruhi though, being fluent in English (it being a core language to learn in her university) already understood.

"And, Mr Fielding, you say this was around half six, no? In the morning?" The translator did his job.

"Yes, half six. In the morning. I decided to take a little walk."

"A walk?" Haruhi quizzed him, feeling suspicious. Her job was to ask Kyouya questions, but she wanted as much information from others as she could get before having to face Kyouya; to have to look in his eyes would be painful.

"Yes, a walk. I do enjoy a little walk in the morning every now and then. You know, before the morning rush." He leered at her. "And that was when I saw him come out."

Haruhi reeled back a little, still feeling slightly apprehensive . An eye witness was a major piece of evidence.

"Is there anyone who can confirm this, Mr Fielding?"

"Yes, my wife," he pointed to someone in the audience. An equally small woman who smiled sheepishly at the others sitting near her.

"Right. Thank you Mr Fielding. That will be all." Haruhi gave him discreet, forced smile; after all she was, whether or not she liked it, on his side. She didn't feel like he added much to the case apart from seeing Kyouya walk out of Cho's house, which, in it's own right was important, but something about Fielding made her feel as if he was meddling in the whole business.

Kyouya's lawyer, a smart looking man with brown hair, stood up to cross examine the witness. All the questions asked by him were certainly ones that Haruhi wanted answered though she could not have asked them herself.

"Mr Fielding, may I ask you why exactly you were going to talk 'a walk' at half six in the morning?"

"Oh right. Sorry about that, forgot to mention it." He grinned again before seeing the judge, a large, intimidating man. Fielding hurried on. "You see, my daughter is getting married to a man in Japan in a matter of months. Or weeks, in fact. My wife and I were just going to visit our future son-in-law and our flight was an early one. The car broke down when we were driving to the hotel, stupid driver, he didn't know how to fix the car! So we had to wait for a car service to come. It was then that I decided to take a walk."

"... and I assume there is someone who could confirm this?"

"My wife, as I said before who was with me, and the driver who was trying to sort everything out. My soon to be son-in-law too, Kaoru Hitachiin. He can confirm that I was coming to visit him." It was odd of an English man to say a Japanese name. Kaoru's name felt oddly out of place in that sentence.

Haruhi was slightly stunned. Not another person she knew, another person that was involved in this case! Perhaps not directly, but still. She'd rather all whom she knew stayed well away from her career. After getting over the small fact, Haruhi was irritated. This man was not a suspect in the murder, in fact he really was a witness. It was a shame, really, Haruhi would have enjoyed seeing his smug face behind bars.

"And are you sure that the man you saw coming out of the house was Kyouya Ootori?" asked the defence lawyer.

"There is no question about it. That man right there was the one coming out of the house." He nodded towards Kyouya's direction. Kyouya smirked.

"And did he have a weapon on him? Any sort of knife or gun...?"

"Not that I could see. To be honest there wasn't much blood on lad anyway."

"Much blood?" Asked Haruhi, though she spoke out of turn. "So you mean there was blood anyway?"

"Ms Fujioka, please be qui-"

"No, I'd like to hear the answer to that too. Continue Mr Fielding." The profound voice of the judge spoke overall everyone else. He nodded at Fielding. The defence lawyer gave Haruhi a quick scowl before turning back to the witness.

"Well, I saw a bit of blood on him. It was something red anyway, and dripping. It was all over his shirt too. I mean it looked like two hand prints, almost as if someone was clinging on to him with their hands covered in blood."

"Cho did have blood all over her..." Haruhi muttered to herself, but Cho's mother heard. She gave Haruhi a sinister looking smile.

"And then he just got into his car and drove off." Fielding ended with a triumphant looking smile plastered on his square-shaped face.

"Thank you Mr Fielding: that will be all." Kyouya's defence lawyer returned to his desk where Kyouya himself sat. He muttered something under his breath. Haruhi didn't dare look towards that direction. She would be facing his eyes soon anyway.

"Your Honour, I call Ms Fujioka to the stand!" Haruhi was expecting that. She knew that basically everyone knew that she was there when Cho died. She may as well have been a suspect too.

After swearing the oath she took her place on the stand, still averting Kyouya's gaze.

"Now, Ms Fujioka." she could see the defence lawyer's face sneering at her. He was handsome enough. "Tell us what happened when Ms Harada died."

Haruhi took a deep breath.

"She had a knife in where her heart was, and there was blood everywhere. She told me to get Yumiko, her daughter, from the dining room. After I had Cho, I mean, Ms Harada tried to tell me something but passed away. I did not know what she was telling me." She sighed. She didn't want to keep any lies away, though she didn't want Kyouya to go to jail. She went against her better instinct. "She mentioned Kyouya's name."

Everyone looked up. Haruhi realised that she said 'Kyouya' and not 'Mr Ootori', but that seemed like the least of everyone's prolems. The defence lawyer did a double take at Haruhi. Then he looked at Kyouya, as if he had lost the case. But, remaining his cool, he continued.

"And what did she say?"

"Nothing. She just said his name. That was it." Haruhi's face could not have held less emotion. She felt a little like Kyouya, all those years in Ouran. No emotion whatsoever. "Is that all?" she asked the defence lawyer. He seemed a little inexperienced, now that Haruhi observed him. That was a little unlike Kyouya, to hire an inexperienced lawyer. She felt a little more confident to win the case, this man she was up against was nothing more than a mere rookie.

"That's all," he gritted between his teeth. She hopped off the stand and brushed down her suit, calling someone else to the stand.

"Your Honour," she paused, taking an unnoticeable deep breath, "I call Kyouya Ootori to the stand."mlf

He stood up.

Swore the oath.

Sat down.

Haruhi bit her lip to stop anything, any hint of emotion seeping through her now numb face.

"Mr Ootori, tell us what happened." He didn't need telling twice.

*

Kyouya's side of the story was interesting. According to him he had been sleeping when he had a phone call. Cho was calling him, and said that she was afraid. He had not spoken to her since a couple of weeks back and was surprised. She said that 'they were coming', although he was a little unsure as to whom 'they' were. He dismissed her and went back to sleep. A little while later the phone rang again. It was Cho, but this time she was screaming. She screamed for him to help her and to come and that Yumiko was somewhere but also nowhere, and that there was black all around her, and that she was afraid. She was still afraid. So Kyouya, after hearing the scream for the first time, clambered out of bed and rushed to his car. He didn't bother to wake up the driver. He could drive himself.

After getting to her house he saw everything was a mess. He heard a little groaning sound coming from the living room and saw Cho, covered in blood, a knife through her stomach. She was miraculously still alive; hanging from a thread. She told him that someone had already got her. She told him to stay away from her mother. She told him that Yumiko needed her father. She told him that they were black, they wore black. He still didn't know who 'they' were.

After that, he knew who was behind it all. "Her mother," he said, pointing at the woman sitting beside Haruhi's chair with the flamboyant hat on her head of grey curls. He said he forgot about everything else and ran to his car, and, desperate to get to the bottom of everything, he left the house in a hurry to get to Cho's mother.

The court room was silent. After a little while, Haruhi piped up.

"Do you have anyone to prove this?"

"No, but my phone will show records of receiving Cho's calls." He was looking at Haruhi. She finally looked at him. Her words were caught in her throat for a split second. But then bitter reality resumed.

"So as you see, Ms Fujioka," the defence spoke, "There is no evidence that Mr Ootori had murdered Cho Harada. In fact, he only saw her as she was dying."

"Then why did he not phone an ambulance? It was his wife dying, is that not something any normal husband would do?" Haruhi retaliated. Everyone looked at Kyouya.

"I left my phone at home. In all the rush, it was forgotten." Cho's mother snorted.

"Didn't she have a phone? Mr Ootori, she was in her own home."

"I tried, but the lines were cut off. It seemed whoever had murdered Cho had cut off any form of communications."

"But then how did she phone you?"

Everything stayed silent. It was the longest silence Haruhi had known. She looked into his eyes once more. He spoke without taking his off of hers.

"Her own cell phone."

"Could you not have used that?"

"No." He gritted his teeth. "It was out of battery."

Haruhi saw he was slipping. All of this was plausible, but rather too... unlike Kyouya. She would have thought he had a better argument against everything she threw at him. What if he did indeed kill her? No, Haruhi thought, he couldn't have. But... then what was all of this?

"Uh... Your Honour? Item C, Ms Harada's cell phone, clearly is out of battery. You can check for yourself." He gave the little sealed plastic bag to the judge, reaching up and placing it next to his gavel. The judge checked. Kyouya was right. Haruhi gave a small sigh of relief, which Kyouya saw. She blushed but then resumed.

"Alright. Hypothetically speaking, if you were in fact correct – which I doubt – , why didn't you try going to a neighbour's house and ask to call an ambulance? If you really did not kill your wife, Mr Ootori, and you loved her would you not have done everything in your power to get her to safety?"

More silence. Haruhi could see Kyouya calculating everything over, the way he did. She knew he didn't love Cho, but that was beside the point.

"I rushed to get to her mother's house."

"Yet, you did not appear at my house, did you?" sneered Cho's mother. Haruhi felt sick.

"No, because I arrived at the wrong house. You have two houses, do you not Mrs Harada? One on the east side of the city, and another on the west. I arrived at the latter. It would have taken me at least an hour to reach the other side." It was as if Kyouya was carrying out his own court case. The judge reprimanded Mrs Harada, telling her not to speak out of line. Haruhi cleared her throat.

"Mr Ootori, why did you go to her mother's house?"

"Well she told me to steer clear of her mother, so I assumed she had something to do with Cho's situation." Mrs Harada looked offended.

The judge pounded his gavel. He announced that there was to be a five minute break.

Haruhi welcomed it gladly.

*

Unfortunately they were back in the courtroom. In the break, however, Haruhi avoided Mrs Harada's belittling comments quickly by excusing herself to the bathroom. Sitting in the cubicle with the toilet seat down, she felt like pulling her hair out.

Kyouya resumed his place on the stand whilst everyone was still filing into the courtroom.

"Mr Ootori–"

"Ms Fujioka," Kyouya said mockingly, though quietly, much to Haruhi's annoyance. The courtroom continued it's silence.

The defence lawyer spoke, "Your Honour, as you can see the weapon that was used to murder Ms Harada has not got my client's finger prints."

"He could have worn gloves," Cho's mother spoke. The judge was not happy.

"Mrs Harada, if you speak out of turn one more time I will have to remove you from the courtroom." She eyed the bulky bailiffs and imagined them holding her roughly, probably messing up her expensive clothes. She remained silent.

"However _my_ client is correct, he could have worn something on his hands to prevent imprinting any finger prints." Haruhi regretted saying these words; she did not want Kyouya behind bars.

"But why would he go that far just to kill his wife? What would his motives be?" The defence lawyer questioned. Haruhi nearly gave up, but she fought on.

"His family's honour. Mr Ootori had married Cho out of not wanting to have an illegitimate child; Yumiko. However –"

"I beg to differ, Ms Fujioka. If you look at it from where you are standing, why would Mr Ootori want any more trouble after marrying someone for that reason? Murdering would not solve anything. It is just logical; there are no motives as to why Mr Ootori would want to kill his wife."

Haruhi paused and thought it through. Regrettably, she came to the conclusion that he was right. There was no real reason as to why Kyouya may have killed his wife. He was not insane, he did not need money. He did not have any real grudges against her. It was at that moment where Haruhi realised she had lost her first case.

"Ms Fujioka?" The judge asked. She was silent for nearly two minutes, with the whole court looking at her. She jerked her head in his direction.

"I have no further comments, Your Honour." She sat back down next to Mrs Harada, who was fuming at her lawyer. Haruhi would have to answer questions later, but that did not matter in the moment.

"I will now ask the jury to retire to the jury room to consider their verdict. Court adjourned."

*

For Haruhi, her whole career might as well have tumbled over. She had a clean record; no lost cases whatsoever. And she enjoyed it. Now there was a small speck of dust on it, or a rather large one given the enormity of the case. When she realised she had lost the case there was a small part of her mind, right at the back, where she knew she was going to anyway. She didn't want to be the reason why Kyouya was put in prison but nor did she want to her career to be put to shame just because of the person she was prosecuting against was _Kyouya_.

The verdict could not have been simpler. They declared him not guilty. Only a small amount of people cheered at this. The remaining people's eyes focused on Haruhi. She wanted the ground to swallow her up.

She hastily left the courtroom, not wanting to make contact with Mrs Harada, the people of the court, and, most of all, Kyouya.

--

.

.

Okay, okay. If I got any facts wrong about the legal stuff in a courtroom I am DEEPLY sorry. But I'm no lawyer and so I'll just go on my general knowledge, what common sense I have and the very scarcely researched information that I have. I wanted the whole courtroom business to be condensed into one chapter, and I feel that this was the most monotonous chapter I have had to write. In other words; I hate this chapter.

I think I've realised where everything is going. The end of this story is now in sight. I don't have a plan of when it will be finished. It's taken me a few months to get this chapter out. Although, now that I know the basics of each coming event I can clearly say that I will PROBABLY get them out a lot quicker than this one. I am no longer in that hazy area of not knowing where my own fan fiction is going.

Also, with the whole suffix thing; i.e –chan, -san – I've kind of given up. So I've just resumed using the Western ways of Mrs, Ms and Mr. Woo! Much easier for everyone XD

I would like to take a moment to acknowledge, once again, my friend Waffles4eva. She is most probably the best writer I have known. If I could even begin to be half as good as her in her writing, that would be enough for me. I urge everyone who has read my fan fiction to read hers; especially Reason to Be. It is definitely a story that needs more recognition. Please do read it. It is a completed story, so you won't have to linger around for months waiting for a single damn chapter to come out, like you do with me.

I appreciate your patience greatly, readers. Thank you for reading this story. I also greatly appreciate each and every review every one of you give me, and hope that I hope that the ending will come much sooner than this one chapter.

Have a lovely Easter/Spring break.

**-Fruiti.**


End file.
